Secure
by YouSlyGryffindor
Summary: This story is going through a deep revision for unintentional plagiarism of "All in Good Time" by Chuksha (found on AO3). It's just the first chapter, but I'll need to change my beginning to not match hers. Happy Reading! YSG


**It seems my story was removed for violating the guideline that says we cannot have song lyrics in our stories. I've read over the story and cannot find the lyrics, so I'm putting it back up. Sorry for the formatting and spelling issues. It didn't transfer correctly, but it would take forever for me to fix so *shrugs***

6/16/2017 story/story_ ?storyid=12282557

Title: Secure

Category: Books » Harry Potter

Author: YouSlyGryffindor

Language: English, Rating: Rated: M

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Published: 12 20 16, Updated: 04 11 17

Chapters: 22, Words: 34,386

Set after DH. Non epilogue compliant. HP/GW never existed. Neither did CC/HP come to think of it. This carries heavy topics and a sub/dom relationship. Read with caution. Updates should come weekly to bi weekly, depending on the necessary chapter length. This story has been inspired by a collection of stories: All in Good Time by Chuksha (AOOO), A Veela and His Mate by HPSSflufflover (ffnet), and He burns by dontyouwantit

(ffnet).

Main inspiration for this chapter is: "All in Good Time" by Chuksha (Archive of Our Own)

Cover Art is "A Very Merry Christmas Professor" by Tatarnikova

I do not, nor will I ever, own Harry Potter or any of the characters or subjects associated with it. This world belongs to the beautiful and talents J.K. Rowling. She would probably be terribly put off by this story but I probably don't care. If I don't care that J.K. Rowling would hate this, it's highly likely that I also don't care if you hate it. Simply said, no flames please. I will laugh at them, and not take anything to heart. You know what this is coming in, don't act surprised when there's some steamy homosexual things going on, nor when someone is referred to as "sir." Proceed with awareness.

Chapter One: What's Rightfully Mine

May 7th, 1998 (Thursday)

Harry tapped his quill impatiently against his lip, reading over the summary of his assets as diligently as possible while his mind kept trying to drift over to other things.

"Are you even trying to focus, Harry?" Hermione asked him, rolling her eyes when he sneered at her in response, used to his temperament by now.

"You try reading about your bank account after defeating the darkest wizard of all time and your heart rests in the hospital wing, Hermione!"

She gave him a look that was decidedly not sympathetic.

"You survived four years; I'm sure you'll last another half hour. Now, you have to pay for the damages left from the breakout with the dragon as well as claiming your titles now that you are of age legally and not on the run."

He sighed wearily, nodding despite his desire to run from the bank and never look back. He knew it was necessary, it just took so damn long!

The moment he stepped back onto the campus grounds, a tawny owl nearly flew into him, dropping a letter at his feet before flying off without a backwards glance. Harry opened it finding the two words he had been waiting to see since the battle ended five days before.

He's awake.

He sprinted to the castle doors, wandlessly opening them to rush past the random people that were pilling about trying to clean up the mess left from the battle. There wasn't much fixing left to do thanks to the combined magic of the school and its inhabitants, but everything was quite dirty and it would take more than an incredibly powerful scourgify to fix it. Hermione followed at a much slower pace, deciding to go find her boyfriend and set up a plan for funerals and finding her parents rather than watch the drama unfold in the hospital wing.

Harry jarred to a full stop in the wing, not paying the least bit of attention to any patient but the one that Poppy was fussing over.

"I am fine!" the man was attempting to shout, his words belied by it coming out in a rough rasp followed by uncontrollable coughing.

Harry smirked at the predictable nature of the man before frowning in concern. He moved forward, gesturing casually for the matron to leave him be.

"You shouldn't cause so much trouble," he chided gently, seeing the potion's master catch his breath and clear his throat.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" he scowled, trying to push up only to fall back against the pillows.

Harry shifted him up without a word, adding an extra pillow behind his back for support.

"I thought it obvious," he said firmly. "I am here to claim what is mine."

The beginnings of a sneer curled Severus' lips only to fall when Harry sighed heavily.

"Please don't argue with me, Severus," he said in a soft voice. "I've known since third year, and I reckon you knew even before then."

Severus reacted with more emotion than anyone would expect from him, growing angry and hurt all at once.

"You knew? And yet you left me there—with him! I was alone and trapped, and you knew this entire time!"

Harry kneeled next to the bed, placing his hand against the drawn face that was looking at him with betrayal.

"I've made many mistakes," Harry admitted. "Especially concerning you. But I know that I am ready, and I am prepared."

Severus scoffed, it becoming a wracking cough that shook his entire form. Harry wrapped an arm around his back to lift him up more before guiding the glass of water to his lips. Severus drank thirstily, sighing in relief once it was gone.

"Don't patronize me, Severus. I was thirteen. I didn't even know what a dominant mate was much less how to be one. I worked steadily for the past four years so that I could balance being the boy who bloody conquered and becoming someone that could protect you."

"Bloody good job you did," Severus whispered, rubbing his neck subconsciously.

Harry choked on his breath, looking away to breathe deep before facing him once more.

"I know I'm not worthy, Severus, but that doesn't change what is. I'm here to claim what is mine, and I will prove to you that I can be what you need."

Severus leaned back, closing his eyes as if weary.

"And you will have what is yours," he whispered, opening his eyes to look at Harry with a doubtful hope.

Harry smiled a small smile before leaning forward to tuck Severus in more firmly.

"Rest, for now," he ordered, watching as Severus immediately burrowed further into the comfort of his bedding. "I will return later, I promise."

TBC

Set after DH. Non epilogue compliant. HP/GW never existed. Neither did CC/HP come to think of it. This carries heavy topics and a sub/dom relationship. Read with caution. Updates should come weekly to bi weekly, depending on the necessary chapter length. This story has been inspired by a collection of stories: All in Good Time by Chuksha (AOOO), A Veela and His Mate by HPSSflufflover (ffnet), and He burns by dontyouwantit

(ffnet).

Main inspiration for this chapter is: "All in Good Time" by Chuksha (Archive of Our Own)

I do not, nor will I ever, own Harry Potter or any of the characters or subjects associated with it. This world belongs to the beautiful and talents J.K. Rowling. She would probably be terribly put off by this story but I probably don't care. If I don't care that J.K. Rowling would hate this, it's highly likely that I also don't care if you hate it. Simply said, no flames please. I will laugh at them, and not take anything to heart. You know what this is coming in, don't act surprised when there's some steamy homosexual things going on, nor when someone is referred to as "sir." Proceed with awareness.

Previously:

"And you will have what is yours," he whispered, opening his eyes to look at Harry with a doubtful hope.

Harry smiled a small smile before leaning forward to tuck Severus in more firmly.

"Rest, for now," he ordered, watching as Severus immediately burrowed further into the comfort of his bedding. "I will return later, I promise."

Chapter Two: Reconstruction

Harry shook the elder Malfoy's slender hand firmly, speaking with confidence.

"I would also like to extend a formal invitation to you and your family, Lord Malfoy, to stay at Potter Manor," he explained further. "Severus will be joining be there as soon as it is safe to move him home, and I know that your presence would help to ease him. You don't have to stay, of course, but know that you have access to my floo whenever the desire takes you."

Lucius rose an elegant eyebrow in a way that was like the way that Severus usually did when met with something confounding.

"You would invite dark wizards into your home, Lord Potter? How… trusting."

Harry chuckled darkly, gripping this hand in his a little tighter than absolutely necessary.

"I have strong wards and a strong wand, Lord Malfoy," he promised before releasing his hand and smiling warmly. "And besides, you're family now. Let's not waste time discussing bad blood!"

Lucius coughed lightly, surprised when he noticed that the young wizard had slipped a piece of paper with his floo address upon it into his palm.

"Family should call each other by their given name, Lord Potter."

He memorized it before handing it swiftly to his son, who did the same before burning it.

"Then call me Harry, Lucius."

Harry nodded and turned away only to pause at an unexpected hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, Lucius?"

The regal man shocked him by glaring heatedly, his formal composure lost as his closed in on the other wizard.

"I should notify you that I consider Severus a brother in all but blood," he warned. "If you harm him in any way

— "

Harry jerked out of the man's hold, scowling down at the wizard.

"You dare doubt my blood and bond? I would never hurt my mate, and I am appalled that you would insinuate such."

Draco sneered at their dramatics.

"He means to be careful with him, Potter," he hissed, pulling his father away from the irate savior. "My godfather is not as strong as he would like everyone to believe."

Harry softened at hearing the truth leave the younger man's lips, understanding their fear.

He nodded jerkily at the two before turning again, moving swiftly to the podium at the front of the great hall before addressing the room at large. He didn't even have to say anything to quiet the room, as everyone's mouths closed and eyes moved to him the moment he approached the platform.

"I would like to start by thanking you all for helping us tend to the injured and give proper respects to the dead despite how much I'm sure you would all love to go home and spend this time with your family. The wizarding world has been brought to shambles, and it's up to everyone in this room to help put it back together."

Harry took a deep breath, moving in stride now that he knew that everyone was paying absolute attention to his words.

"I would like to do more than just put our crude puzzle back together, however, I would like to build anew. We have a lot to answer for, and we have a lot of reformations to make to help insure that this madness will not come so far again. This is why I stand here today, promising to do more than just rebuild—but also to help recreate.

This morning, I laid claim to my title and the responsibilities that come with it. As Lord of the Esteemed House of Potter, the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, the Revered House of Gryffindor, the Archaic House of Slytherin, and the Dignified House of Le Faye; I will do more than wish for change, I will personally see to it."

Whispers filled the room as people turned to one another to express their shock at the young wizard claiming the title of Le Faye at such a time and what that could mean, but it stopped just as quickly when it became clear that the powerful man had more to say.

"The Wizengamot will meet Saturday morning to begin legislation on what I hope to become a new ministry built on progress and equal opportunity. We will be discussing not only what went wrong in and how to fix our lawmaking process, but also how to reconstruct this school to better shape and prepare the future generations. I expect nearly every member of the council to be represented, and I know that most of you belong to one of those families. I hand you all the responsibility to share your ideas and griefs with your representing member before we begin council so that we may develop on that."

The knowledgeable members of the congregation nodded understandingly at his words, some of them even transfiguring notebooks to write down new ideas on so that they may pass those onto their house leaders. Harry narrowed his eyes at the Malfoy family before continuing.

"All in attendance will be given diplomatic immunity until such a time that we may properly give trial to all that deserve it. Wards will be in place to insure the safety of everyone there. Now that you are all aware of the things coming forth, I ask Hermione Granger and Remus Lupin to join me on the platform."

Both people in question obeyed the concealed order with mild confusion, Remus limping due to the bad shot he took to the leg during the battle.

"I ask you all to bear witness," he began, connecting eyes with Hermione first then Remus. "Miss Hermione

Jean Granger and Mister Remus John Lupin, will you, before this congregation, accept the role of speaker of the Revered House of Gryffindor and the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black respectively until their heir, Theodore Lupin, is of the age to take over his seats along with all of the privileges, rights, and responsibilities it demands?"

Hermione immediately recognized the legal wording from their earlier discussion with Gringotts, nodding surely as she responded, "I will."

Remus was much more hesitant, asking with his amber eyes if Harry was unquestionably certain before almost whispering, "I will," in answer.

Draco pursed his lips before shocking the room at large, crossing his arm over his chest and nodding firmly to accept the decision and transfer of responsibility legally as the speaker for the Sacred House of Malfoy. Neville followed him without any hesitance, as did Arthur Weasley and Aberforth Dumbledore. With a smirk and a wink, he slid the house rings onto their counterpart's right middle fingers, legally binding them to the roles unless another nomination was made by him.

The crowd clapped for him and his nominations, whom he embraced fully with the words, "Welcome to the fold Lady Gryffindor and Lord Black, I expect you will fulfill your duties to your houses to the best of your ability?" Hermione beamed at him, nodded excitedly.

"I'll go make that list of changes for us, Harry!"

The curly haired girl scampered off to do some research, and chuckled after her exit, gripping Remus's shoulder comfortingly.

"You should join her if you want to know what will be happening Saturday. I have to run."

Harry was gone before Remus could argue, and he jumped slightly when the cold hand of Lucius Malfoy landed on his elbow.

"I have books on the duties and expectations of the role you will be filling for the next 17 years, Lord Black," the man drawled, "if you would like to do some research before diving in head first." Remus nodded unsurely, accepting the offer of aide without question.

"Join us for tea," the man suggested, his son already making his way to the gates to apparate home.

~~HPSS~~

Harry rubbed at his chest, striding into the wing and directly to Severus' bed. He pulled the blankets up around the man without speaking and slid his arm behind the other's back to pull him forward. Severus glanced down to see a glass of water being held to his lips, sighing in relief as it flowed down his dry throat.

"Why are you in pain?" Harry questioned him, gesturing to the man's chest where he was certain a burning sensation was being felt. "Have you not taken your potion this hour?" Severus frowned.

"Poppy is much more concerned with the children at the moment, Po— " Severus broke off, frustration clouding his features.

Harry nodded his understanding, summoning the potion Severus needed and uncorking it for him before guiding it to his awaiting lips.

"You may call me Harry if you so wish, as well as anything that isn't Potter or Master." Severus looked unsure, and Harry caressed his cheek with a soft smile.

"If you wish to call me Dominant, Alpha, or Sir; know that no judgement will pass. I am willing to be all that you need, my love."

Severus scowled slightly at the endearment, not liking the warm feeling that filled his chest. He had no room for hope. Hope was dangerous for a man like him.

"I'll surely be returning to my own bed soon enough," Severus muttered, changing the subject quickly.

Harry pretended not to notice, rolling his eyes when the matron hustled over to admonish him.

"You most certainly will not be!" she demanded. "You will remain right here until you no longer need a potion every hour. You'll be here at least another week unless little Draco decides to come take care of your every need until you get better!"

Severus' sneer dropped into sadness.

"You know that I would never ask that of the boy. He just lost his mother. Surely, I can take care of myself." Poppy opened her mouth, but it was Harry who responded.

"Severus will be returning with me, Madame," he informed them. "I will take care of him from the comfort of our home, and I will leave the floo address for you in case of emergency." Poppy nodded surely.

"Just notify me before you leave, and I will be sure to give you your potion stock that you will be needing." Harry faced Severus, taking the man's hand in his own.

"I feel your pain, due to my Haltija blood, and it is not only my nature's desire to take care of you as I should. I hope you do not mind leaving this place."

Though it was his right to make decisions for the other man, he didn't want to upset him. He had abandoned his submissive in a time of need, and he felt he didn't deserve all the rights of being his dominant until he demonstrated that he would never do so again.

"Nothing could keep me here. Not even a direct order from Poppy. Hell, not even a direct order from you would suffice."

Harry gasped, shaking his head.

"Don't say such things, little one. Do you care for your own life so little?"

Severus frowned, gesturing to the room of pain and sadness before shrugging in a very unsnape like gesture.

Harry understood, but that didn't mean he had to like the other man saying that he would rather die. It really rubbed him the wrong way.

"We will leave tonight then," Harry told him. "I will pack your things. Is there anything specifically you would like me to get? I promise I will not invade your privacy any more than is necessary to fetch your things." Severus averted his eyes, settling back against the stiff sheets.

"What's mine is yours, P—Al—Harry. Just bring what you feel is needed."

Harry brushed the hair from his face before gracing his forehead with a light kiss, nodding his understanding.

"Of course, little one."

Severus breathed shakily, his mind in a befuddled turmoil as he tried to process everything.

"Thank you," he whispered, regardless of Harry already being close to the exit. Harry smiled, knowing that he wasn't supposed to hear him but taking it to heart anyway.

He would be able to fix this.

TBC

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! Don't expect every update to come this quickly, but I had a chunk of spare time and no motivation for my other story. I obviously decided to keep Remus alive for this, but killed off Tonks. They were together, but I don't think I'm going to have them in love. I'm trying to decide if I want her to be sort of awful or not, but either way she won't exist beyond conversation references in this story. Thank you for your support, and I always love the reviews! Happy Reading!

YSG

It was a month before things took the leap from bad to worse between the members of Potter cottage.

Harry had decided to bring Severus and the Malfoys to the cottage when he realized that the manor was simply too large for the older man to be able to travel in before he was completely healed.

Our favourite savior of the wizarding world had accomplished quite a bit over the course of the month, but not where it had most mattered—with his mate. The new curriculum for Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was going to be in effect by the next school year, and the pre req classes for all the muggle raised students was to go into effect by the year after that. Hermione was showing her amazing intellect and quick wit with the challenge proposed to her. Every obstacle that got in their way was conquered by a combination of Harry's influence and determination and her poise and brainpower.

But though Harry was making leaps and bounds politically, he hadn't made even a step with his mate. Severus allowed Harry to take care of him, sure, but he did so with great reluctance. Harry persevered with the mindset that it would only take time for him to earn the trust of the prickly man.

The first time the potion's master snapped at him took the boy wonder by surprise, but his step didn't falter.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop pampering me, sir. I'm a grown man."

Harry had shrugged it off once more when on the third week, Severus told him that "A couple servings of warm breakfast wouldn't make up for abandonment."

Of course they would falter. It was only expected that the man would hold a grudge against him for some time before realizing that Harry was there now and that was what mattered.

However, on the 28th night, Severus broke Harry with his words—and it took the notice of everyone living there, including the two blondes that only left their rooms to speak to Severus or to visit the hearings at the ministry.

Harry raised his wand to cast a light cleaning charm on the man before lowering it to ask, "Would you like me to simply take you to bathe, my own? I can't imagine these charms feel too nice, and I wouldn't mind making sure you remained safe so that you could wash properly." Severus scowled.

"Why don't you just take whatever you want and leave me be? It's not like I can actually say no." Brows furrowed in confusion as Harry stepped closer.

"Whatever do you mean, Severus?"

"I mean that if you need to get off then just do it. Don't try to act like you actually care." Harry stepped back quickly, casting a harsh scourgify before swiftly exiting the room.

SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP

Draco slipped into the room glaring across at his godfather as he plopped ungracefully in the armchair beside his bed.

"What did you say to him?"

Severus frowned, sitting up slowly.

"Actually, no. It doesn't even matter what you said. I want to know why you said it. That man is bending over backwards to make you comfortable, and you can't even have the decency to TRY trust him."

"Bent over backwards?" Severus snarled. "He hasn't done anything more than help me heal, Draco, as is his duty as my keeper."

Draco stood angrily.

"His duty?! Is it his duty to extend an invite to the enemy in order to make you more comfortable and happy? Is it his duty to relocate to a smaller home simply so that once you start walking you can get wherever you need without too much trouble? He has done more for you than even I could have! I have every reason to hate Harry Potter, and yet I can't help but respect how he has treated you! He takes a potion every morning before he goes to see you to calm his impulses so that you don't feel pushed. He pardoned not only me, but my father as well because he thought you may want your best friend to be free. He cleared your name! He's even had his parents portraits removed from the dining hall back into the family tree room in order to not cause you any bad memories!"

Severus looked away from the blonde that was basically yelling at him, suddenly feeling a surge of regret. He just… he felt so betrayed.

"I know you needed someone to stabilize you during the past year, hell, the past few years, but Harry was still a child then. He has been working so hard to become the man that he believes that you deserve."

With that, Draco Malfoy exited the room, leaving Severus to contemplate what he had been told. Severus knew what Draco had told him was true, but the fact was that Harry didn't even come to his room anymore. His keeper had all but left him to the care of the Malfoys and the house elves.

Severus sighed heavily, falling into a fitful sleep.

SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP

An earth shattering scream echoed down the hall, heavy footsteps following it to the room of his ward. Harry rushed into the room and almost immediately took Severus Snape into his arms, bringing him to his lap to whisper soothing words to him. Great, black wings exploded from his back, wrapping firmly around the man.

"Hush, little one. Hush. It was just a nightmare. You are safe. He can't hurt you anymore."

Severus responded in a way that he hadn't before, wrapping his limbs around Harry's body and burying his head into his strong chest.

"Don't leave me, Alpha. Please."

Harry's heart broke and lifted at the words, him wrapping the other man up more firmly while rocking him back and forth.

"I'll never leave you, my own. Never."

TBC

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews so far. I wasn't really sure how this story would take, but I'm happy to see that some of you like it. This chapter was more of a transitioning chapter than anything. I tried to get the boring stuff out of the way in it, and topped it off with some happy. Things will start to pick up in the next chapter, I promise, and I assure you that the fight isn't fully over yet.

Happy Reading, and HAPPY NEW YEAR!

AN: XMoonWolfX Happy New Year to you as well!

Nyx'sReincarnation, I'm not quite sure what you mean. Is this the first you've read of Dom!Harry or just a creature fic for this pairing?

thephoenixandthedragon4ever, I'm happy to see you taking this into deeper thought. Harry and Severus have a long road ahead of them. It's hard to be the savior of the wizarding world and the savior of Severus Snape, but it's a challenge that I think our young Harry is prepared to take on. Thank you so much for the thought out review!

kirsty21 Thank you, and Happy New Year. My goal for this year is to stay on top of my stories and my life. Let's see how that goes lol.

Secure Chapter Four

Harry shifted awake, rubbing the crick from his neck. It was the fifth time that he had fallen asleep in the chair beside Severus, but he couldn't bring himself to leave when he knew that his little mate would have nightmares. The Malfoys had left for a trip to France, leaving the two dark haired men alone in the cottage.

Harry told Jiffy to alert him when Severus woke as he rose to get ready for the day and cook breakfast for them both. Severus was shuffling to the land of the living just as Harry popped in his room with eggs and bacon. He was happy with Severus' slow but steady progress, moving to solid foods and being able to stand for very short periods of time.

Severus shifted so that he was sitting up, blushing nearly unnoticeably when he realized that Harry's eyes were on him in his mussed state. Harry scooped him up bridal style without any hesitation, it being habit now to carry his mate to the loo before they began their day. Severus didn't speak, keeping his mouth closed.

Harry supposed that he did this to keep from alerting Harry to his morning breath, as he wouldn't even open his mouth anywhere near the other man until having brushed his teeth. Harry stood outside the door, rushing in as soon as Severus told him it was clear so that he could support Severus as he stood at the sink to brush his teeth.

"I can stand by myself, Harry," Severus said softly after clearing his mouth of suds.

Harry rolled his eyes, taking Severus back to his bed before setting his tray atop his lap. "It is my duty to take care of you, and you will allow me that right. This isn't debatable." Severus jolted forward, jarring the tray on his lap in his anger.

"You're going to take care of me, are you? Where was this attitude when I was at the end of the Dark Lord's wand? Where was your sense of duty, Dominant, when I was suffering every damn day?!" Harry growled, feeling both hurt and the desire to soothe his mate of his upset.

"If you would give me a chance— "

"A chance to what? Torment me? Leave me dependent but without you? Not likely."

Harry's growl was low in his throat this time, but he was visibly calmer even as he moved forward with dramatic force.

"You will never be without me again, little one."

Severus' lost his anger to uncertainty, hesitance in his every move as he nodded slowly. Harry sighed, lifting the other's chin to wipe away the small line of tears that had made their way out of him during his tirade. He brought him into his arms, holding him close to his chest.

"Hush, sweetheart."

Severus went to pull away, and Harry let him, easing him down onto the pillows.

He stood up, casting a warming charm over their breakfast before picking up his own and making his way to the door.

"I'll give you time to yourself for now. We can talk later. Use Jiffy to summon me if you need me, pet." SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP

The troubled ex spy rolled the stress ball that his godson had gotten him around in his hand as he thought. Staying cooped up in the bed was getting rather boring, but he'd be damned if he asked Harry for help getting anywhere else in the house. He amused himself with the books that Harry kept leaving on his nightstand, but Harry hadn't brought a new book that day as he was "giving Severus time to himself."

Severus sighed as he reiterated the words Harry had said in his mind. He wanted to believe Harry, he did, but Severus Snape hadn't ever been able to really believe anyone without getting stabbed in the back. Not to mention, Severus didn't want to be a boy half his age's submissive.

His heart winced at the half hazard statement.

It wasn't that he didn't want to be a submissive. He was a submissive. It was ingrained in his blood, in his soul, in his magic; however, being the boy who lived's submissive was a whole other situation. Harry would probably want to hide it. He'd want them to be seen as equals, or worse… he wouldn't want their relationship to be public at all. What if the man didn't want that sort of relationship at all? What if he would only be his dominant in the social aspect, without ever fulfilling his needs as a romantic partner?

Severus almost threw up at the thought of becoming nothing more than Potter's slave. Surely, the other man would consider him a friend of some sort, or some version of a ward, but the great Harry Potter could never consider Severus his submissive.

The older man felt his eyes mist at his own conclusion, certain that it was true. His dominant would find some fetching young thing to satisfy his carnal urges. He may even have a family and leave Severus as nothing more than a charity case that he visits to stay sane every now and again.

A sob tore from his throat when he realized that he didn't want this to happen. He didn't want to just deal with their bond, tolerate the connection and live their lives separately. He had grown… dare he say it? Attached to the secure feeling of being cared for by none other than Harry fucking Potter.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

It was nearly four o'clock when Severus Tobias Snape came to the frightening revelation that he had to piss.

Now.

He usually slept well into dinner, but his emotional turmoil had led him to exhaustion, and therefore he fell asleep a good two hours before he usually did, and woke before his dominant was prone to coming in to see him. Of course, he could always summon the man with the help of a house elf, but he didn't want to admit that he couldn't even take a wazz without the aid of him, so he simply chose to wobble himself over to the loo by himself.

Now, Severus was a smart man. Why, of course he was. He was the youngest potion master of the century, and he was also the only known spy of the Dark Lord that had survived BOTH wars. That's quite a feat if I do say so myself.

That being said, Severus was an overly proud man, and this seemed to get him into quite a bit of trouble. You see, per Madame Pomphrey, Severus was not to go walking by himself for another week. He simply wasn't steady enough to make it more than a couple of steps, and the loo was a good 15 feet from the bed.

This is why, at 4:20 pm, Harry rushed into the room of his submissive to find the injured man sobbing openly on the floor, halfway through the doorway to the loo.

Harry could have screamed. He wanted to be angry at the man for not listening to Poppy, for not listening to him, for being so prideful, for hurting himself… but he couldn't. No.

Looking at his little mate, all he felt was the intense desire to scoop him up and make everything alright—so that's exactly what he did. It was after he did so that he smelled the odor, and in turn realized what happened to the poor man.

He cast a light scourgify over the man and the floor, adjusting Severus in his arms so that he could look at him properly.

Severus was a slight man, somewhat lean around his upper half but being curvy and bow legged, and he looked even smaller in his injured state, looking to all the world like he hadn't eaten in days despite having eaten just that morning. Harry held him close, feeling a surge of protectiveness like he never had before.

This man, this spiteful, cunning, broken, cluster of a man, was his.

"Are you feeling any pain, luv?"

Severus only continued to cry, finding that now that he had finally let go after years of holding onto his iron façade even when alone he couldn't stop for the life of him. Harry ran soothing fingers alone his scalp, setting him up on the bathroom counter with him in between his mate's legs. He found it ironic that at any other time he thought that he would be dancing with joy to find his mate willingly in such a submissive position, held against him and protected. However, he found himself missing the hard glare the man usually gave him in comparison to the broken man before him.

"Severus? Severus, darling, I need you to settle down. Breathe, baby. You're going to hyperventilate."

A calming drought was summoned and spelled into his stomach, the gasps slowing into more steady breathing. Harry just kept holding him, not finding it in himself to let go.

"What can I do for you, pet? Are you hurting?"

He was quite for a long time, the only sound between them being his shattered breaths and Harry's calming hums.

When Severus spoke, it was barely a whisper, but it carried loud and clear to Harry's ears. "Dominant?" he entreated, looking away. "I could use a bath."

TBC

KayMalfoySnape, Thank you. I'm trying to focus on this story a bit more than I usually do on fanfics. I built an outline for this one so that I wouldn't rush so much into things. I tend to get impatient when it comes to that sort of thing, and this definitely won't be one of those "they don't get together until chapter 20" type of fics, but I'm trying to develop this a little bit more realistically.

AJ Picard, Thanks! I'm trying a bit of a different approach than usual. Trying to do a tad more character development and more explanation. I'm going to go through and revise all my works soon as well. I've come a long way as a writer, and I would like my fics to show the writer that I am now.

Nyx'sReincarnation, You're correct in assuming that I am referring to the horcrux hunt and his headmaster duties when I talk about the crucial times that Severus felt that he needed his dominant. Severus has had to spy on the dark lord and risk his life daily since Voldemort's return, and realizing that his dominant knew that he was his responsibility and still left him to suffer is hard for him. Of course, any logical person would know that Harry couldn't possibly protect Severus from anything at 14 years old, but that doesn't matter in his mind. What matters is that he is a submissive and was in need, and his dominant did not help him. Harry understands that he couldn't do anything, but he also knows that doesn't change the fact that Severus needed him. Severus can take care of himself, certainly, but he is still a submissive being and finds great comfort in having someone take care of him and lead him. I hope you enjoy this story and find others like it that you enjoy. You're right that there isn't many out there and even fewer good ones.

thephoenixandthedragon4ever, Yeah, poor Sevvy has a lot on his plate. First his mentor dies by his own hand, then he has to continue working for the light without either the dark OR the light knowing, then he has to nearly die only to wake up with the dark lord dead and with it his sense of purpose, then his dominant shows up and tells him basically that he's known he was suffering this whole time but not to worry because he's going to take care of him now—and this dominant of his is half his age and is none other than the boy that looks just like his ex tormentor and his ex best friend. Poppy won't be needed, but Harry will be sure to take care of his prince. I'm considering a therapist for Severus, but I honestly think it might just have to be something that he works out with his dominant and talks about with his friend, Lucius. I mean, can you imagine Severus opening up to a therapist? Plus, I doubt our Harry would trust a stranger to be in the room alone with his mate while he's still injured and can't protect himself.

PiffyEQ, You and me both. I haven't planned on mpreg in this, but I also haven't NOT planned on it. I've planned on the ability being there, but I'm not sure if I will do it. If it happens, it would be in the sequel to this. I have an outline built for this story, and I'm trying to stick to it so the story doesn't run away on its own. Severus knows what his position is in their relationship, that's why he is so upset about Harry not taking care of him before now. Harry knows Severus more than Severus understands, as he has been watching the man since he realized he was his dominant. Our favourite savior loves a challenge though!

Chapter Five; A Promise to You

Harry was silent at first, prompting Severus to avert his eyes to his knees and try to keep himself from crying. He felt as if he had just offered a big piece to his dominant and had been pushed away. His thoughts came to a halt when Harry smiled at him and lifted him up to place him on the floor.

"You're absolutely sure that you're okay with this? I don't want you to give me trust that you don't have." Severus' breath caught in his throat, and he nodded.

"I would rather you, dominant," he said quietly, still not looking up.

The boy who lived started filling the tub, tossing in a mild healing potion and some lavender to help relax Severus' muscles. Once the bath was nearly ready, he turned to Severus and gestured for him to raise his arms.

Severus breathed shakily, it for some reason just hitting him that to let Harry help him take a bath he would have to show the man his body. He felt himself get dizzy, and two strong arms wrapped around his waist. A light keen left Severus' throat before he could stop it, and he immediately clamped his mouth shut.

"I know that you want to be taken care of, and I won't allow anyone else to take my place in doing that," Harry explained patiently but firmly, knowing that he should have acted this way with his mate from the beginning of the month. He placed both of his hands at the small of Severus' back, taking note of the shy response he got in return. "I will give you as much time as you need to accept being my partner in every sense, but know that you are mine."

Severus turned his face away hurriedly, a small mewl falling from his lips automatically.

"Hush," Harry gently commanded, internally dancing for joy at the small noises that signaled the beginning of trust in his mate as he outwardly brought the man close into his arms and placed his mouth at his neck. He lifted once he felt Severus relax under him and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, satisfied with the calm content that was trying to force its way on his mate's face.

Severus lifted his arms, and Harry removed the thin tee shirt from him before immediately bringing his hands to his lounge pants, pulling them down methodically and guiding Severus' feet through them. He then gazed up at his mate, admiring the curve of his legs and the flat stomach. Severus was by no means a muscular man, but he was healthy and pale with barely any hair on him. It was obvious that he was a born submissive, his body built to fit into the curve of his dominant's body and to later bear children.

Severus brought his hands to chest, trying to cover the scars littering it.

Harry almost snorted in laughter, but he managed to hold it in. Severus caught the amusement in his eyes and turned away, gasping harshly.

"Pet?"

"I know I am not what you would call pretty, but I didn't think you'd find my scars humorous." Harry jumped forward, pulling Severus around to look at him.

"I was amused because of your instinctual submissive position of putting your hands over your chest rather than your dick. I know it's due to your scars, but most guys wouldn't think of covering anything but that if they felt exposed."

Severus scowled.

"As a submissive, my dick shouldn't be much of your concern," he sneered, his eyes still looking hurt and his tone defensive.

Harry sighed, bringing his hands up in a placating gesture.

"Firstly, all of you is my concern," he stated, placed his hand on Severus' cheek. "Because all of you," he moved his hand down to his chest and further down to caress his stomach, "is mine."

Harry caressed the small cock in between Severus' legs, it hardening minutely in his warm hand. It was 3 4 inches max, but that was because it was just to symbolize his sex. He didn't plan on using for much else other than peeing.

His dominant, however, granted in a light kiss before moving on to kiss his shapely thighs and caress his calves.

"And all of you is beautiful, little one. Never doubt that."

Severus gasped, surprised when Harry led him to the bath and placed him into it. When Harry started washing his hair without making any move to get in with him, he felt himself grow irritated.

"Are you not joining me?" he all but snapped, feeling insulted for some reason.

Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"You want me to join you?"

Severus stiffened, looking away. So absorbed in his own righteous anger, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt himself being lifted again, only realizing what was happening when he was settled in between two tan legs.

Severus relaxed automatically against Harry, it feeling quite similar to the times Harry would come in to hold him after a nightmare. Harry smiled, kissing his temple and picking back up on the man's hair.

"Once you are comfortable with being with me in a more romantic sense, I will begin courting you properly. Of course, when you're healed I can take you out more. I know you must be dreadfully bored, but there is not much I can entertain you with around here except books."

Severus jerked around so fast, water splashed out of the tub.

"You plan to court me?!" Harry frowned seriously.

"Why, of course. I was hoping to pursue a proper relationship with you. Did you not want that?" Severus suddenly looked abashed.

"I had expected… I didn't think you would want anyone to know." Harry lifted his chin.

"Silly man, you are mine. I want everyone to know."

Severus blushed, his surprise leaving him with the knowledge of Harry's hard cock resting against his leg.

"Don't worry. My body will react to having such a beautiful person sitting against me, but that doesn't mean that

I will."

Severus nodded his understanding, feeling reassured but still done with his bath. Harry gathered him up and dried both of them with a spell before carrying him to the bed and dressing him before dressing himself back in the same clothing he was wearing before.

Severus opened his mouth a couple of times before finally speaking.

"I heard you talking at the Floo earlier," he admitted. "You expressed worry over the young Weasley coming here?"

Harry straightened. His expression darkened, and Severus let out a whine, scowling when Harry looked at him in surprise before scooping him up into a hug.

"I'm not angry at you, Severus."

The man just continued scowling, though it now looked more like a sulk, cursing his nature for making him make such embarrassing noises.

"She won't be coming here, but Potter Manor. While Hermione and I discuss our plans for the ministry and

Hogwarts after you are healed there, Ginny will be studying how she should act as the Lady of the Prewitt line. Ron will probably be joining her to consider alternative job options." Severus just waited for him to explain further.

"I will tell you about my issues with Ginny at a later time. My nature wants to shield you from even that, but I know that you will want to know. I promise that I will tell you when we are more settled."

The other man nodded his understanding curtly, knowing Harry would have to find odd ways to exert his dominance until he offered his submission in their relationship.

Harry hummed lightly before saying sharply, "I want you to watch out for her. She isn't as innocent as she seems, and I don't trust her. If I get even a whiff of her being a danger to you, she won't return here. She has promised to be on her best behavior, and Hermione convinced me to give her a chance, but still. You shouldn't worry. I will protect you from her, little one."

Severus wanted to argue that he was a fully grown man that didn't need protection, but he had to admit that he couldn't do much without full control over his body and magic, so he kept quiet and settled down for dinner.

TBC

Main inspiration for this chapter is: "All in Good Time" by Chuksha (Archive of Our Own) Cover Art is "A Very Merry Christmas Professor" by Tatarnikova Warnings: SMUT.

AN: shadowcat ninja, of course there will be Ginny bashing. I hardly ever choose not to bash that ginger whore.

PiffyEQ, Oh there will definitely be mini sevs in the sequel to this. I want it so badly, it just won't fit into this story with how I want their relationship to progress.

KayMalfoySnape, Thank you so much. My favourite Dominant Harry fics are story id numbers: 7433652, 8934364, 8296386, 7178097, and 5054723, not necessarily in that order. This is, of course, excluding my own works, which happen to all be dom!harry.

thepheonixandthedragon4ever, I would love to tell you, darling, but I simply cannot as it's quite essential to the story. You will find out eventually, I assure you.

AJ Picard, Severus is always adorable. I wish I could fit mpreg into this story, but it would really mess with the plot I have planned. The sequel will have it though, I swear it!

Super MKatR, I'm really pushing myself to not jump directly into a super intimate relationship. I want it to build more in this one than in my past stories. It will get there though, I promise. I'm not one to end a story with them getting together and call it done.

Guest (Jan 5), Thank you so much for leaving such a well thought out review. I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of this story. Have you considered joining us here on ? It makes following stories much easier. Either way, I'm happy to have you as a reader!

Lizzybeth74, I just adore the dynamics of any Snarry fic, if only for the understanding of two torn souls. It's truly a beautiful thing to read, and I hope that I can capture it in a way that does this pairing justice.

Chapter Six: Change

"Such a pretty little cock, my own," the Haltija hissed, his green eyes darkened with lust and power.

Severus shivered at his tone of voice, spreading his legs in offering to his dominant mate.

The strong man chuckled darkly, obviously pleased at the reaction of his submissive. He ran his fingers through his messy hair, the pointed ears making the action seem even more dangerous. He may have looked like a calm elf had he not been so threatening in size and magic.

Severus didn't feel very threatened at all, even as a pleasurable shiver ran through him when the Haltija fondled his manhood. No, he felt so safe.

The dominant creature laid over him for a moment, holding his weight on his arms while letting his submissive feel the comfort of his body. Severus felt all his worries leave him as his mate became a protective blanket, and he hummed in satisfaction.

He whimpered when the large hand left his cock, spreading his legs even further.

"Surely you didn't want me to only touch this little thing," a chocolate voice said, holding his finger along the underside of the appendage. The finger was as long as his entire prick, and he felt himself blush with the knowledge of his position.

"Of course not, dominant," he whispered, warmth filling him as his hips were lifted and the same finger caressed his most intimate place.

"Would you rather this, little one?" his Haltija growled gently, nipping at his hip. "Don't you ache to be filled, cicaro?"

Severus woke with a start, feeling sweaty and hot. An oily substance was leaking from his anus and he whimpered, feeling empty but knowing he would not be able to fix it. He simply wasn't ready to be claimed by his…

Dominus his mind whispered, and he felt both excited and fearful at the prospect. Yes. His Dominus. He was not prepared to be taken by him, despite how aroused he felt at the idea, but it was time to accept him. To be taken care of. To submit. To become the cicaro of Harry James Potter.

hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

"From the beginning of time there has been a shared ancestry between all the magical brethren from Veela, the Elven race, Goblin blood, to those of Haltijan, Fae, and Nymphic magic, as well as everything in between. Many of you, being esteemed and educated members of our society, will know of our rocky history regarding the acknowledgment of our differences and, more importantly, our similarities."

There was not a sound but for the slight hiccup from the youngest Malfoy. He noticed the light blush that graced his features in embarrassment and hid the amusement that wanted to show itself on his face. Now was not the time for humor.

"Some of you will even know of the Peverell Myth, and some of you will not. My family has stood for many years as a house of magical blood and power, taking pride in our spectrum of magical abilities and acceptance of such. It has been spoken under hushed tones in the darkest alleys a story of mastering death and of a love unexpected—I'm here to inform you all that both stories are true at their base."

The magic in the room became thick enough for everyone gathered to feel it, and with it feel the confusing mix of danger and safety. It was a familiar feeling for those that still practiced the old ways.

"This world will not survive if we keep trying to progress towards acceptance without having knowledge of what we want to accept. Magic is our core, it is what everyone under this ministry has in common, and we need to bring our focus back to that. Our differences are beautiful, this is true, but we cannot understand each other and celebrate these differences if we don't know what they are."

Lord Potter could see the heads nodding along with him as well as the lightening of understanding passing through the younger faces.

"This will be a new age, a new life, and a new beginning. A beginning of change. We will build a generation without discrimination or judgement. This starts with the children, who will no longer be taught to hate. Lady Black and I have built a game plan for this change, and I trust that we as a community can build this plan into what it needs to be and execute it to blend the old practices with the new view of acceptance."

Lord Malfoy stood, nodding to all in acknowledgement.

"I reviewed your proposal for a redressing of school curriculum and an establishment of a pre learning track for muggle raised beings, as well as those that may also not know of our traditions and culture. We must nominate a new board of course, but I think that we as a group can make these decisions before elections take place to build the basis so that we are not starting from scratch come the new semester. I believe that the best way to bring solid representation into our new government would be to hold a place for a spokesperson of every magical brethren into a new council, so that council can discuss paving a way that is best for us all. I propose we meet each week, the ones that care about whichever subject we are addressing that meeting, until we feel that the basis of our government is built."

Lady Black stood as he seated himself, following etiquette by nodding firmly before speaking.

"Lord Malfoy has made a fine proposal, and I second it, adding only that we should form a list of everything that must be covered in order of time sensitive importance so that we have a propter schedule to work on."

Harry smiled as he felt himself begin to relax, even as he kept his tall posture in his chair. He had laid the path, but now he could let the rest of them lead the way.

TBC

Main inspiration for this chapter is: plot bunnies hopping around in my mind.

Cover Art is "A Very Merry Christmas Professor" by Tatarnikova Warnings: fluff.

AN: wolfspirithowls1, have you been reading my plot outlines? Of course, they will. Don't worry, I'm not going to spoil it for you. Our little Severus is stronger than people think. All is well that ends well.

shadowcat ninja, I'm sorry, my dear. I simply didn't want to put too many happenings in a single chapter. Hopefully this chapter will do more to sate your thirst.

thephoenixandthedragon4ever, That's the idea. He is still a very busy man, but Severus will take top priority.

XMoonWolfX, and I can't wait to write them! Plot building is the absolute worst!

PiffyEQ, you know I can't write a story without a healthy helping of smut! Haha. The sequel is something I haven't built a plot for, but I know that I want one for this.

Hime chan Natsumi, Muchas gracias! Nunca he planeado una historia de principio a fin antes, así que estoy deseando construir esta. Espero que sigan apreciando cómo escribo su relación! (Siento que mi español no es muy bueno.)

Chapter 7, A Hand to Hold

Lucius said he was "a stubborn old bastard," but Harry called him determined and looked at him with such an obscene amount of pride that he couldn't even think of not walking to the balcony by himself.

Of course, that didn't mean that he was moving all that quickly, but he was making his way steadily to where his Harry was waiting for him and that's all that mattered.

He focused on the movement of his legs, wobbling but remaining upright before gripping the doorframe.

It wasn't defeat… it was logic.

"Dominus," he whispered, clearing his throat as he blushed and called out louder, "Harry!"

The messy haired man appeared in front of him with a bright smile, scooping him up into his arms like a bride to carry over the threshold.

"You nearly made it all the way across the cottage, love," he informed him. "Soon I'll be able to take you out on the town, and then we can move into Potter Manor. Isn't that exciting?"

Harry continued to ramble on about their future dates and life in the Manor as he guided him out onto the deck and set him in one of the cushioned chairs.

"Beautiful out here, isn't it? I'll miss it, but the manor is much more suited for me to handle the estate and you to be able to make your potions."

Severus nodded slightly, breathing deeply to calm down his heart rate from his challenging walk.

Harry snapped his fingers, making their meal appear on the table—assumedly having been summoned from the kitchen. The older man sighed in slight awe of his casual show of power, his skin goosing in slight arousal before he took in the sight of dinner. His eyes shimmered

There on the blue clothed table was a gloriously minimal setting consisting of roast lamb, steamed carrots, and Pease pudding. It was nothing special in anyone else's eyes, but it was Severus' absolute favourite meal, having been cooked for him by his mother each Friday nights when Tobias was away at the pub. Everything looked perfect, including the small candle that waved between them, illuminating the darkening area with a golden light.

"Dominus," he whispered, his voice wavering in emotional happiness. Harry looked up at him in surprise, moving around the table to hold the man's jaw in his hands.

"Yes, my cicaro? What is it?"

Severus looked up into Harry's eyes with pleading, silently bringing his arms around his neck.

Harry smiled softly, lifting the potion's master up to place him upon his lap and windlessly rearranging the table to suit their sitting.

"You need not fear giving yourself to me, pet. I will not treat this offering lightly. I will take care of you, darling, like the marvelous treasure that you are."

Severus rested against the savior, letting the warm security flow through him as his dominant partner started cutting feeding the both of them. Small conversation battered between them before he got up the courage to acknowledge what was happening between him and the spawn of his childhood bully.

"How will our bond progress, Dominus? I'm afraid all texts regarding your race are without information on mating habits."

A deep rumbling chuckle shook his seat, causing Severus to look up in confusion.

"You are so academic in your speech about anything that causes you discomfort, my own," he explained, eyes twinkling even as he grew more serious. "Our bonding takes place through three steps, marked by leaps in trust between us. The first step is acceptance, which I feel you are very close to. Acceptance is not just of me as your partner, but of me as your dominant. This is marked simply by the words "I accept you, my dominant, and a kiss that both parties consent to. The second step is absolution. Absolution is represented by a 72 hour period in which we will remain in isolation. This is the step most other creatures do not know of, but it is by far the most important. After this step, our bond is more delicate. We must remain very close during the time between that and our final step, the bonding. This is marked by— "

"I know what a bonding is marked by, Harry," Severus nearly whined, his cheekbones turning light pink.

Harry chuckled, cuddling the man closer to him.

"Our bonding will be marked by an exchanging of vows, permission given by your magical guardian, and the giving of our bodies to one another. We will be considered bonded by all magical creatures and married in the wizarding world by every law from that point on."

Severus nodded his understanding, nuzzling Harry's cheek.

"And you want this? With me?"

"Of course, I want to always have you as my own, to take care of you as long as we live. And I will, my darling. You will want for nothing. You don't even have to work another day if you don't want to. You could stay and make potions or take care of the children or read or belly dance for all I care, if you're happy."

Severus startled, sitting up abruptly to turn around in Harry's lap. He subconsciously straddled the other man to look him in the eyes.

"Children?"

Harry smiled, rubbing Severus' tummy with his thumb.

"Yes, cicaro, if you wish it. You can carry our children. We could adopt if you don't want to carry, or go without if that's what you want. If you're happy. I'll do anything for you to be happy." Severus smiled.

"I've always wanted children."

Harry nodded, kissing his forehead as he tugged him close and wrapped him up in his arms.

"And so, we will, someday. You will be a beautiful mother." Severus frowned, "But I will work. I am not some housewife." Harry jerked back.

"You may if you wish it, but you will allow me to take care of you. I don't want you doing something every day that you hate."

Severus whined softly at the sharpness in his dominant's eyes, having never been on the receiving end of his anger since Harry's acknowledgement of their bond.

Harry hurriedly hugged him, soothing him with a circling thumb against his tummy. "Hush, pet. As adorable as those noises are, we both know I'm not going to hurt you." Severus settled then scowled at himself for doing so, causing Harry to laugh.

"Oh yes. You'll be accepting soon. I am beyond pleased, my own."

"I have always taken care of myself," Severus said softly, the words coming out as more of an admittance than a protest.

Harry shifted to make him more comfortable before swallowing up his mate in his embrace.

"You don't have to do that anymore, cicaro," he assured him. "I will always be here to take care of you."

TBC

XMoonWolfX, I've been working on my Spanish for a bit. I still struggle a lot though. I feel as though, with Severus being as protective as he is of his students, that he would be a wonderful father. He craves someone to care for as his own, yet needs someone to care for him (Harry).

Thephoenixandthedragon4ever, the three steps were inspired by the story "A Veela and His Mate," which is actually the main basis for this entire story, as mentioned at the beginning of this work. That story is sub!Harry though, which is my least favourite Harry.

Thanatophobia kills, I'm happy that you like this story. I'm sorry, but this update is more of a transitioning chapter. More will be coming in the next update.

Chapter inspired by: "A Veela and His Mate" by HPSSflufflover

Warnings: eh. Not much

Chapter 8: More than what you Think

Outside, dark clouds blanketed the sky, and the train compartment they were in would light up only when the lightning would flash outside. It was a rather nice compartment, very comfortable, but Severus was far too nervous to enjoy it. Harry was speaking to him.

"I know that I am your master," Harry told him in a soft tone, "but I have no intention of using that to make you my slave, Severus. I wish for our bond to be different than that." The older man was frowning in thought.

"So, what would happen if you were to hurt me at any point?"

He couldn't help but fear Harry's strength and how it could be used against him, even if it was that very strength that made him feel so safe.

"I will never harm you," Harry answered simply, and Severus almost believed him. "You will understand that eventually, my own."

His words, my own, wrapped him in warmth for the remainder of the ride, hope creeping up his spine.

The area was not very busy, but the dominant creature remained wary of everyone around them. He gave Severus an evaluating glance before reaching out and wrapping a sturdy arm around his waist. Severus tensed, uncertain about the new touch and the unfamiliar environment, and Harry hesitantly brought him closer to his side. He did not relax completely until they were inside the restaurant, but Harry continued to be on guard.

"Hello! May I ask how many will be dining this evening?" A young waitress greeted, her bright gaze lingering on the man at Harry's side. Harry scowled, pulling him closer.

"Two."

Severus followed the waitress as she led the to the table, allowing Harry to protect his back and have a convenient view of the sway of his hips. Harry couldn't help but smile when he realized how much more prominent Severus' bow legged walk was when he wasn't wearing his robes, before frowning seriously when he noticed that their waitress had noticed that, too. She nodded, grabbed two menus, and promised to be back to get their order momentarily.

Severus nearly squeaked when Harry slid in the booth beside him, wrapping his arm about his waist and nesting him firmly into his side.

"Is this okay?" Harry turned his head to look at his mate, his expression open and gentle. Severus found himself leaning into the arm, rather than asking Harry to put it away.

"What would you like to drink?" asked the waitress who had bounced up to their table.

"We'll have to Chardonnay with our meal today, and two glasses of water on the side please," Harry ordered for them, Severus turning to him with one brow raised to convey his surprise. He glanced at the waitress and blushed when he realized she was staring at him, trying to see if he agreed with the order. She gave him a suggestive wink and a smile. He turned further into Harry, not noticing his actions until Harry had already pulled him closer.

The green eyed wizard narrowed his eyes. That waitress was pushing it, flirting with Severus like that. He didn't care if she was just playing around or not, Severus was his. He barely restrained a growl before relaxing when Severus just pushed further into him rather than pulling away.

The woman returned quickly, and she seemed especially curious about the older man. "I don't think I've seen you before," she smiled, glancing between them as if the answer to why they were here together would be written on one of their faces. "Are you from this area?"

"No," Severus sneered, feeling threatened by the unfamiliar woman's focus. He subconsciously moved a bit closer to Harry, uncomfortable with the critical eye she was giving him. He scooted away with a jolt when he realized what he was doing. He could feel Harry's eyes on his face and he averted his own to the table, fighting the urge to curl up beside the young man.

This was neither the time nor place to want to submit to Harry bloody Potter.

The young man quickly ordered for them both, glaring so venomously at the girl that she swallowed her curiosity and scurried away. He tightened his hold on Severus, running a reassuring hand along his neck.

"I'm fine," he bit out. "She didn't do anything."

Harry sighed. "Severus, you know very well what she was doing. I won't have anyone questioning our relationship so rudely or flirting with you. You are mine."

"I was not flirting!" Severus couldn't help but snap, blushing even as he said it.

"No, you seemed almost frightened of her, not attracted. I won't have anyone making you uncomfortable like that."

"Thank you," Severus said once they were back on the train.

Harry sat up and curled his finger, beckoning his older mate forward. He then pulled him onto his lap, wrapping him up in his arms. He rubbed his stomach soothingly, chuckling when Severus made a submissive whine before growling at himself.

"Relax with me, cicaro. No one is here but us, and you should be proud of what you are."

TBC

AN: Good news, everybody, I believe the next chapter should have Severus fully accepting the bond! Thank you for sticking with me so far, and reviews are always appreciated!

Double post! You're welcome!

Chapter 9: Permission

When Severus came to he was lying against something firm but comfortable.

He made to sit up, but found himself restrained. Without thinking, he struggled against whatever was holding him back, confused further when a huge black blanket covered him and blocked his vision. He let out a soft whimper before feeling two strong arms snake around his waist and pull him flush against a muscled chest.

Dominus, his brain helpfully supplied, and he took a deep inhale to confirm it.

"Hush, Severus. It's alright."

The older man whined again, slightly mortified by the involuntary sounds he was making.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay," soothed the deep voice. "Your body is reacting to an influx of emotion. Just follow your instincts, and you'll be calm enough for me to let you out and explain everything soon."

Severus frowned and moved to sit up again, but another whimper and subsequent tightening of the arms caused him to reconsider. He focused on his 'instincts' and found himself burrowing back into the chest behind him and turning slightly in the arms to place his ear against a steady heartbeat. It lulled him into a calm rhythm.

He must have succeeded in calming down because the blanket lifted away and he found himself snuggled into the arms of Harry Potter.

His creature and human nature made the connection. Of course, this is Harry. Harry is his dominant. Harry can be trusted. Harry is safe.

The man in question was nodding steadily in encouragement, as if he knew the steps his mind was making.

"Your occlumency shields have completely fallen due to conflicting with the bond. Do not fret, for after we bond they will be able to rise once more. I believe that the connection was warring against the shield, and your body reacted by choosing the bond over the shield."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, Potter," he snapped.

Or rather, that's what he meant to say. Instead he emitted a high keening noise from the back of his throat.

His mate reacted by turning Severus partly onto his side and rubbing his stomach. Oddly enough, the man felt himself relax. Harry sat them both up once he had calmed, and Severus found himself unwilling to let go of his hand.

He scowled down at the offending appendage, and Harry let out a rumbling chuckle.

"It's just the bond reaffirming your place with me."

Severus shifted and stuttered, "But… I haven't accepted it, yet. I haven't taken the first step. H have I?" Harry rushed to reassure him, pulling him up onto his lap.

"No, but you have recognized it. Apparently, you are ready to accept me, despite having not told me yet. Your magic is preparing you for bonding and trying to make you more open to me."

"But what if I d don't want to bond?" he questioned, feeling terribly close to tears. He was supposed to have a choice in if he wants a romantic relationship with his Master, right?

"I'm so sorry, little prince. You have already instigated the bond. You have accepted my perusal. We will not be able to have a typical master/slave bond now, if that is what you wanted. If you reject the bond, our magic will only force it."

Severus shook his head in bewilderment, clutching at Harry's hand in his lap.

"And… what if you reject me?"

"I can't reject you, pet," Harry told him, lifting his chin to look him in his dark eyes. "I wouldn't. There is no one in the world as right for me as you are. Don't let this change us, Severus. This doesn't have to be an uphill battle. We were going to give it a go anyway, yeah?" Severus nodded slowly.

"So, the bond is…?" Harry shrugged.

"It's forcing you to handle your emotions without occlumency. You broke down once we arrived back home last night and passed out. It's not unheard of in creature bonds, but very uncommon." Severus sighed, pressing into his dominant.

"Of course, it is. I accept you, Harry. I accept you as my dominant. Not that it means much now that my magic did it for me, but I want to begin this bonding with you."

Harry smiled blindingly, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his submissive's forehead.

"It may mean nothing to the magic," said Harry, "but it means the world to me, little one.

"I have invited you here because, though it is traditional for me to travel to your place of residence, I cannot leave Severus here alone, and I wish to ask you for your blessing upon my courtship of your blood brother." Lucius frowned, gesturing to his son.

"I wish to forward this responsibility onto my son, as he knows you better than I." Draco leaned back in his chair, eyeing Harry critically.

"With you being the puppeteer to all of these changes in the wizarding world, will you be able to give my godfather the attention and care that a burgeoning submissive needs?" Harry took a deep breath.

"It's all flowing now, and I've left most of my time consuming responsibilities to Lady Black. Of course, I still pull the strings, but I've made it to where I can leave at any time to fulfill the needs of my mate. I only need to find a good defense instructor, and I will be free for the rest of the summer. Even so, Severus is and will always be my number one responsibility."

Draco smiled tightly and nodded once in acceptance, happy with the answer.

"Have you considered yourself taking up the role of defense?" Harry shrugged.

"I was actually thinking more along the lines of your father."

TBC

Lizzybeth74, Though I can't say it will be smooth sailing from here on, I am also happy that Severus is allowing himself to be himself now.

I'm happy that you guys want Lucius as the defense teacher. I think that he would be marvelous at the position.

Chapter 10: Close

"I'll be fine," Severus tried, rolling his eyes when Harry continued shaking his head.

"Why can't you just stay here?" Harry asked him, throwing his hands into the air. "I'll only be gone two hours at most, and I can take you out to get ingredients as soon as I get back."

Severus growled, or he meant to. It came out more of a whining rumble.

"I am a full capable wizard, Potter. I don't need a body guard to go to the apothecary."

The pop against his buttocks was loud in the room, and he felt his eyes well despite it not stinging much at all.

"Now," Harry said firmly, keeping his hand on Severus' butt cheek in both warning and as reassurance, "address me respectfully."

Severus averted his eyes to the lapel of Harry's shirt, taking a deep breath and moving closer to him. Harry did not smile as he usually did when Severus came close, but he did bring both arms around his waist and rubbed his bum in circular motions.

"Alpha," he entreated in a softer tone, "I know that you are only concerned, and I appreciate it. I'll even take an emergency portkey with me, if you would like. I can't hide though. Don't you see that this is something I have to do? That I need to do for myself?"

Harry sighed, looking down at his submissive.

"Okay. However, you will take the emergency portkey, and you will return in less than two hours. I mean it, pet. I won't have you pushing yourself too hard before you're ready."

Severus nuzzled his cheek in thanks before striding off to get dressed, surprised when he was brought back against a strong chest. Harry chuckled at the man's shocked squawk of protest, it fading into a loving smile when he melted almost immediately into his arms.

"You know I only worry because I care, little one. I know you are capable."

Severus wiggled until Harry loosened his hold, only to wrap his long arms around his mate's torso and nuzzle his chest.

"I know, dominant. That doesn't mean I'm not going to fight you one it, though. Gryffindors like you need a little challenge every now and again."

Harry's laugh was clear and open now, and Severus found himself pressing closer to feel the rumble against him through his chest.

"And Slytherins such as yourself need a firm hand every now and then, to keep you forgetting yourself." Severus sobered, his stance switching from a simple embrace to seeking comfort immediately.

"Hey, now. Don't you worry about it," Harry soothed, squeezing him before lifting his chin from his collar. "I didn't mean that as an admonishment, baby. It's over and done with. I know you'll slip up every now and again. This is still new. I'm not upset with you, darling. I promise."

Severus nodded, leaning up before jerking down. Harry smiled, caressing his cheek.

"You think about it, luv, but don't rush. We can talk when you get home okay. When you get back I'll take you to the manor. I can't wait for you to see the laboratory."

***HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS***

The potion's master moved at a slow pace through the large shelves, checking every bottle to make sure he hadn't missed any key ingredients he would need in his labs in order to make his basic potions first. Harry had given him a card for spending, though he kept saying he was going to repay Harry when he could, and told him to get everything he would need to start out with.

He was going to have to start from scratch after all. The potion stores had been destroyed in the final battle. All that he had was his journals that he kept in the head office and a few emergency draughts.

He couldn't wait to start brewing again.

A crash of glass brought him out of his reverie, startling him into a defensive positon. It was too late. They had found him. He started shooting off spells at the attackers, moving slowly in his feeble state but still fast enough to disarm one of his opponents while the other was incarcerated by the shopkeeper.

He looked down and felt the world turn sideways.

"Dominant."

***HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS***

He was looking at the floor where his blood was leaking, unable to stop it if he tried. The pounding of feet against the hardwood felt like a hammer to his head, but he forced himself to stay awake.

"Severus!" Harry shouted, sounding for all the world his upset. The larger man was at his side within the second, waving his wand over him in complex motions.

"When did you learn healing?" Severus heard himself ask, shocked and confused.

Harry didn't answer him, finishing his spell to seal the wound before picking him up and carrying him up the stairs.

"Where are we?"

Harry sniffed.

"The portkey brought you to me, so we are in Potter Manor. I'm taking you to our bedroom so that I can check you over properly."

The older man looked at him befuddled.

"You healed me. I'm fine."

Harry growled at him, tugging him against his chest as if he would run at any moment.

"You will allow me to check you over, submissive, or you can bet you won't be leaving this manor again for a very long time."

Severus frowned but nodded his assent, understanding Harry's need. He was still not expecting his clothing to be spelled away when Harry set him down on the large bed, and he attempted to shield himself from his dominant's gaze, only to be halted by a low growl.

"Relax," Harry said roughly. "I have to check you over."

He felt the tension leave him despite himself, sinking into the dark sheets. Harry moved up, taking in the sight of his mate sprawled out on the large bed. He looked like a dark angel, his alabaster skin a stark contrast to the midnight bedspread, but Harry could not enjoy the view.

He started at Severus' ankles, nosing around them as if he would smell something wrong. He felt Severus twitch at the sensation and gripped his leg to keep him from moving. He made his way slowly up his right leg, going as far as to lift his prick and balls away from his scrotum to get a better look. He inhaled deeply near his sak, and Severus shivered in muted arousal. Harry ignored it in favor of narrowing his eyes at a lightly coloured bruise at the back of his left knee.

The dominant had the leg lifted up, pressing against it so that it was pushing closer to Severus' chest. The older man was holding his breath as to not let out the yearning moan that was welling up inside his chest. Now was certainly not the time to offer himself to his mate.

"Where did this come from?"

Severus furrowed his eyebrows, frowning.

"I don't know."

Harry let out a low growl, causing Severus' breath to catch before he let out a whine.

"I don't know, Alpha."

Harry nodded, nuzzling the mark with his nose before casting a healing spell windlessly and nipping the area with his mouth. He let the leg drop and lifted Severus up into his arms, holding him close.

"That was too close, little one. I could have lost you."

The older man wrapped both legs around his caretaker, humming in agreement.

TBC

A/N: thepheonixandthedragon4ever, the bruise was just a random bruise. It didn't mean anything other than being something to show how protective Harry will be. I'm sorry that I didn't make that clear in the last chapter.

AJ Picard, what? I'm not entirely certain what you were saying in your comment. Maybe I'm just tired. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Did you mean short? I aim for 1k words of body for every chapter. Some scenes seem longer than others, but I've found that to be a good amount for each scene.

TheFlowerOfRomance and PiffyEQ, Let's see, shall we?

Lizzybeth74, The portkey was activated by the trigger word, "Dominant." The reason it was set up to portkey to that word is because, when under duress, Severus' automatic response will be to call for Harry. It would have reacted the same way to him saying "Harry", "Alpha", or another equivalent.

Chapter 11: To Kill You with a Kiss

Harry leapt up into a defensive position, his wand pointing directly at the place where Lucius stood with his hands up innocently.

"What did you say to me my second year while we were in the headmaster's office?"

The Malfoy gaped at him in confusion, gulping loudly when Harry raised the wand higher—pointed directly at his heart—and repeated the question, his power radiating through the room.

"I said… I said that we should hope that you would always be there to save the day." Harry dropped his wand slowly, raising an eyebrow at the blonde man.

"I was not expected visitors, Lucius," he explained, shrugging offhandedly. "Surely you understand the need for caution? The war may have ended, but there is still evil in this world."

Lucius moved forward, sliding an official letter into the younger man's hand.

"If your paranoia is due to the attack at the apothecary last week, I assure you, the perpetrators are in the custody of the ministry. They were death eater wannabe's. Easily taken care of."

Harry growled, causing Lucius to step back slightly before straightening up as if he wasn't effected.

"Those death eater wannabe's nearly cost me my mate!" Harry snapped, looking away sharply to take a deep breath. "You may consider it paranoia, but I will remain vigilant until I am certain of Severus' continued safety." "Harry?"

Harry turned, revealing the man in question curled up on the couch. Lucius hadn't even seen him asleep there, hidden as he had been in the blankets.

"Did I wake you, cicaro?" Harry asked gently, pulling the blanket up around Severus' neck. "I am sorry. I was just speaking to Lucius. You can go back to sleep if you want."

Severus shook his head in the negative, but relaxed back against the cushions.

Lucius coughed lightly, averting his eyes from the intimacy.

"I came to bring you news of the voting. Your bill has gone through for Hogwarts, and I've been accepted as the new Defense professor."

Harry smiled, the shape of it changing his face from stern to pleasant immediately. "That's brilliant. Have you told Draco the news?" Lucius tilted his head.

"I will notify him as soon as I take my leave."

Lord Potter nodded in acquiesce of the cloaked request, watching as Lucius disappeared into the floo before turning back to his sleepy mate.

"How are you feeling, pet?"

Severus sat up, pouting as Harry lifted him onto his lap but not arguing the action.

"I don't know why you protest my cuddling, darling," Harry laughed, rubbing the side of his cheek with his nose. "I know you enjoy being in my arms just as much as I enjoy holding you here."

Severus scowled at him, the expression looking out of place on his clearly content face.

"I am a grown man, and I— "

"You are also my submissive, little one," Harry interrupted him, looking at him firmly. "I'd hoped you wouldn't need to be reminded of that."

Severus blushed, moving from his perch on Harry's lap to turn and straddle him comfortably and put his head on his shoulder.

"I know that. I like being your submissive, Alpha. I do." Harry sighed, happy with the assurance.

"When no one is around," Harry bargained, "I reserve the right to hold you as my submissive."

Severus sneered. "I am not ashamed of my—my submission." Harry jerked up to look at him, smiling gently.

"Of that, I am most pleased, darling. You should never be ashamed of what you are, what we are together."

They sat like that for a time, Severus relaxing further against his dominant, Harry's large hand making gentle figure eights along his backbone. At some point, Severus made a decision. He lifted his chin, eyeing Harry's lips which quirked upward when he realized what Severus must be considering. Harry nodded, leaning forward until their lips were centimeters apart.

His eyes met with those of the older man, and he refused to go any further until Severus' permission was given. Fortunately, it was barely a few seconds before Severus was nodding shyly.

His submissive gasped into the kiss then let out a whimper, melting against him and willingly giving himself up to Harry. The younger male let out a soft growl at the sound, flipping them so that Severus was pressed into the couch. He gently nibbled on the ex spy's bottom lip in a request for entrance, and the man enthusiastically obliged.

Harry's tongue explored every cavern of Severus' mouth. The man moaned, spreading his legs further so that the creature could slide between them. He gentled his assault, allowing the other to play with his tongue.

Harry grinned inwardly at Severus' open curiosity, happy that Severus was allowing himself to be exposed and vulnerable. Harry took the probing tongue between his lips and sucked on it, eliciting a surprised gasp that transformed into a moan. His hands traveled softly down the lithe body; he cupped Severus' bum in his hand and gently massaged it, memorizing every delectable sound that came from his mate's mouth.

He let out a soothing rumble before nipping and Severus' bottom lip. The startled yelp changed into a mewl when Harry started sucking on it. He pulled away to admire Severus' mussed appearance only to jump into a protective posture when he felt the presence of another wizard in the room.

"I need to speak with Harry privately, Severus," Lucius said smoothly, his eyes not leaving the younger man.

Severus seemed upset by the interruption and the not quite suggestion. He was a grown man! Why should he have to—

"Baby," Harry entreated, pulling Severus up from the couch and giving him a light push toward the stairs. "Why don't you go wash up for dinner? I'll try to make this quick, okay?"

He found himself nodding, stumbling off without so much as a word to his best friend.

Once the man was gone, Lucius' glare increased tenfold.

"As my brother by magic, you need my permission to completely bond to Severus. I know that you have done study to prepare to be his mate, but you are still a hormonal teenager and part incubi at that." Harry growled in offense, stepping forward with fire in his eyes.

"You accuse me of putting myself before my mate? I know how to take care of him!"

"Severus has never been with anyone emotionally or physically, as you well know," Lucius hissed back, his eyes conveying his concern for his blood brother. "I expect him to be treated with absolute respect."

Harry swallowed back the scathing retort on the tip of his tongue, noting that the man really was just trying to do the best by his little mate.

"I am earning his trust," Harry told him, "and I shan't abuse it. I swear to you." Lucius nodded sharply.

"I also came to warn you that I believe my son will be coming to you for advice concerning gaining the attention of a Gryffindor. I ask that you try to treat him seriously, despite what a fool he is sure to make of himself when he approaches you."

Harry rose an eyebrow.

"And this couldn't be said in a letter, why?" Lucius blushed.

"I also wanted to see that you were treating my friend right. I mean it. Don't you push him before he is ready."

Harry sobered, nodding gravely. "We will move at the pace he is ready to set. I don't want to hurt him."

TBC

TheFlowerOfRomance, Well, it was posted at about 1:30 AM my time so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. I honestly couldn't find any fanfiction I wanted to read at that moment, and none of the ones I am following had updated, so I decided I might as well get to writing on my own. I'm glad you appreciated the oddly timed post though.

PiffyEQ, I had to give us another reason to hate the man, now didn't I? Haha. Nah. They'll have plenty of times to get their snog on in upcoming chapters. Don't you worry.

AJ Picard, Oh no. I totally agree. I hate the man, honestly, but he was necessary for what I wanted to happen in the layout of this story.

LizzyBeth74, There haven't been any hints. I honestly just have a cute idea I'm going to sprinkle into this story so I decided to start hinting now. Regarding the portkey, of course! If you have any confusion that I'm not planning on explaining later in the fic, I'll be sure to answer it in my AN. Of course, if I plan on putting it into the story later and you're meant to be confused about it, I'll just let you know that it's on its way.

Cathy, Je ne comprends pas très bien le français, mais j'espère que vous aimez mon histoire. j'utilise Google Traduction pour ça. Pardon.

Chapter 12: Whom We Are and Whom We Become

"Can you pass the salt, Professor?"

For perhaps the seventh time that evening, Severus glanced at Harry before looking down at the table in order to prevent himself from rolling his eyes.

"May you, Miss Weasley," he wished to correct.

"You didn't seem to have any qualms about reaching across me earlier to paw at my dominant, Miss Weasley, so why now?" he craved to snark.

"Perhaps you should watch your sodium intake, Miss Weasley, or you'll only lose control of your liquor faster," he oh so dearly wanted to snipe.

Instead, he swallowed slowly and replied, "I am no longer your professor, Miss Weasley." And passed over the salt shaker.

All of a sudden, he felt the chair beside him tremble and Harry's large hand curl around the back of his neck. He felt a light whine make its way out of his throat in response, instinctually pushing back into the steady warmth.

The table froze at the sound, but they were soon distracted by Harry's deep chuckle that rocked his entire body so much that his chair was shaking.

"Pardon," Harry excused himself, standing and bringing Severus up with him. "We'll be right back."

He pulled Severus into the Weasley sitting room, surprising the older man when he brought him into a tight hug.

"You know, darling, I am so happy that you are trying to be nice to my family," he began, releasing him to lift his chin, "but I'm not going to be upset with you if you snark a bit. They've taken it before, and I'm sure they'll survive it again. Don't hold back for my sake." Severus rose an eyebrow at him.

"Are you sure you want to give me permission to flay your family with my tongue? I assure you, I am not a kind person."

Harry laughed lightly, pressing a soft kiss into his hair.

"I don't want you to be anything that you are not, baby. Besides," he shrugged, "I find it funny and cute when it's not aimed at me."

Severus harrumphed, but inside he was rejoicing. He was going to flay that wench alive.

His opportunity didn't come until the end of the night when they were saying their goodbyes.

Harry had gone around and given a hug to everyone in the room, and Severus had walked right behind him offering a handshake. He was shocked when Hermione pulled him into an embrace, but he shouldn't have been.

She seemed to take anything Harry did in stride anyway, not even blinking when Severus arrived on his arm. The new Lady Black was quite the formidable woman.

When he was released, he turned to see the youngest Weasley pushing her breasts into Harry's face as she spoke to him and moving like a snake against his body. He glanced around for a second to make sure that he wasn't the only one that saw how she was acting, and the exasperated expression on one of the older Weasley's faces clarified that he wasn't. Harry had both hands on her arms, seemingly trying to move away without outright pushing her off of him.

"Miss Weasley," he drawled sharply, purposely drawing everyone's attention to the limpet hanging off of Harry, "if you would be so kind as to stop undulating against my mate, I would be most delighted." She jumped away, but pouted at him.

"It was just a hug, Professor," she simpered. "Don't be such a prude."

He glared intensely at her, feeling an intense desire to wipe that ugly smirk off her too young, too pretty, too female face. But then he felt something terrible… Was it—oh no—tears. They were welling in his eyes. He wasn't going to cry! He wasn't some—some pansy!?

Harry seemed to notice what was happening even before he did, pulling him quickly to his chest and pressing his face into his shirt.

"It's time for us to go now," he said in an even voice, turning on the spot and taking his submissive with him.

Immediately, the boy who prevailed lifted his mate into his lap on the couch, rocking them from side to side. "You don't have to worry about Ginny, sweetheart. She's nothing to me. You… You are all that matters to me." Severus took deep breaths, trying to will away the awful prickling of his eyes.

"It's only your instincts, darling. When you're occlumency shields brought themselves down in order to let me in more readily, it effected your ability to control your emotions. There is nothing wrong with crying if you are upset though."

Severus growled, the sound coming out strangled and high pitched.

"She was touching you!"

Harry smothered his smile, pulling Severus closer on his lap. Severus moved so that he was straddling the younger man, nuzzling nearer.

"I am all yours, little one. Same as you are mine."

Severus "hmphed," squeezing Harry's hips with his knees in an air of a hug.

There was a firm knocking at the door to the study, and Harry sighed, knowing that Lucius had come bringing Draco's answer to his invite to stay at the manor with them for a bit. He moved Severus off of him and onto the cushion next to him before waving the door open.

"Why you don't simply send an owl, I'll never understand," Harry sighed, glancing over at Severus who was looking very upset.

"Owls can be intercepted," Lucius defended automatically before catching sight of Severus' face. "I apologize for the interruption. We will be bringing our things to stay next Sunday."

Harry nodded, making the requesting motion with his eyes and head that Lucius answered by letting himself out.

"You know that I only did that because seeing you in that position makes him uncomfortable," Harry whispered gently, placing his arm around the man's back. "I'd hold you forever, little one." Severus nodded slowly, moving back into his former position on Harry's lap.

"I am honestly surprised that you willingly put yourself in a submissive position with me so often." Severus scowled.

"This isn't a submissive position." Harry snorted.

"No? Then what is, my love?" Severus smirked.

"When I'm in a submissive position, Alpha, you'll be the first to know." Harry growled, jerking Severus firmly against himself.

"I'll be the only one to know. I don't share." Severus nodded seriously. "I don't share either."

Harry chuckled at that, lifting the man's chin with a finger to look with a question into his eyes. Severus scrunched his eyebrows incredulously.

"Isn't it a bit late to be asking permission? We had a pretty heavy snog the first time we kissed." Harry pulled away with a frown.

"I know that, Severus, and I am sorry about that."

"I'm sure as hell not."

Harry smirked, but it was weak at best.

"Despite your willingness, our first kiss was meant to be sweet and chaste. I shouldn't have… molested you like that."

"Harry! I assure you, you were not molesting me. I was a very active participant if you don't remember. Besides, molesting me would be you having your prick halfway up my arse, and I can't say I wouldn't have welcomed that turn of events."

Severus meant for it to be a joke to lighten to mood, but instead Harry's growl deepened.

"Baby! I wouldn't never get that far without your express permission!" He seemed angry, and Severus wilted slightly.

"I just meant that you weren't molesting me. That's all I meant." Harry sighed, leaning back against the couch.

"It should have been chaste. Instead, I had you pinned down with my tongue in your mouth and my hand on your arse and my knees between your thighs."

Severus blushed, averting his gaze but not backing down.

"I liked your tongue in my mouth, I encouraged the hand on my arse, and I like you're weight on me like that. It feels safe and natural."

His argument died down by the time he got the end, embarrassed.

Harry snorted.

"It feels safe and natural to have your legs spread for me?" he prompted. "My, my… what would the prophet say?"

Severus scowled, turning away from looking at him to curl up more.

Harry brought him into his arms and kissed him lightly, humming lowly. "I love you, my little mate," Harry said. "Every stubborn, frustrating bit of you." Severus responded so quietly Harry could almost not hear him. "I love you, too, Harry."

TBC

AN: TheFlowerofRomance, there will always be more Ginny bashing, my dear. I hope you don't mind some Ron bashing to go along with it.

PiffyEQ, You'll see more of Harry's anger with Ginny throughout the story. He mainly feels sorry for her now bc he still sees her as a child despite only being a year older than her. He looks at her as he would a little sister due to Ron being his best friend growing up, and so is more tolerant of her then he really should be.

wolfspirithowls1, Loveydovey scenes will become more frequent as their relationship progresses and they become more comfortable with one another. Don't worry. You may not be "plotting her demise," but I certainly am. And Lucius… well… ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

ThePheonixAndTheDragon4Ever, I definitely agree. If you look back at my response for PiffyEQ you'll see a little of my thought process regarding his lack of response.

Lizzybeth74, I want Severus to retain his snarky personality even if he is openly submissive to Harry. Being a submissive doesn't mean you are submissive to everyone, and I hope to bring that through in my development of him as a character. Also, yes. Salt dehydrates you, and you will only get drunk faster if you are less hydrated.

Once again, I wish to attribute a lot of my ideas for this story to the story "A Veela and His Mate" by HPSSFluffLover.

Chapter 13 : A Rock and a Hard Place

Severus stepped into the kitchen, only to immediately cower. The youngest Weasley boy was there. Harry was away for a few hours working at Hogwarts to set up curriculums, and whenever he was gone he made sure that Ron and Hermione were there with him so that Ginny wasn't in the house alone. She was using the library to study for her NEWTS so that she wouldn't have to repeat her sixth year, but that didn't mean Harry trusted her with free range over the manor.

It had started small.

**FLASHBACK**

Harry pressed a soft kiss to Severus' lips, pulling away only to brush another onto his forehead.

"I'll be back before you know it, love."

Severus smiled, enjoying the open affection Harry was showing him even in front of his friend.

"Just go, Harry," Severus told him, shaking his head in amusement. "The sooner you leave, the sooner you can come back."

Harry beamed at him, pecking him on the lips once more before disappearing into the floo.

The moment he was gone, the air became tense.

"You may have him fooled, but you won't be fooling me," Ronald snarled, swiping his wand across the air sharply, tying Severus up with ropes that cut into his skin.

Severus moved to undo it, but he paused at Ron's next words.

"I'll tell him to leave you to rot if you dare," he warned, cocking his head to the side. "I'll tell him you've been rude to Ginny… He loves her, you know, even if he stays with you to fulfill some heroic sense of duty he's got." Severus shook his head sharply, but he didn't try to untie himself and he could feel his insides squirm. "You're wrong! Harry loves me!" Ron laughed a cruel laugh.

"No one could ever love a used up old death eater like you, Snape. Let's not lie to ourselves."

He pulled Severus back by his hair and spit in his face, rubbing the glob of saliva into his cheeks and pushing it into his mouth with his fingers.

"You're nothing, Snape."

**END**

That was the first time Severus told Harry he wanted to sleep alone. Harry hadn't questioned him, just nodded and sent him on his way with a soft kiss to his forehead. The "I love you," Harry whispered to him as he held him close before walking to his own bedroom almost convinced him that Ron was surely wrong, but he still went to his own bed without a word.

**Flashback**

"I think I want you to suck my cock, get you nice and ready for Harry to use you like the whore you are." Severus looked up with wide eyes, and, for the first time, told him no.

"No?"

Severus swallowed.

"I… I can't. Please. I'm not to take another without my master's permission." Ron snarled his nose up.

"I'm not asking to fuck you, slut. I'm telling you I'm going to use your mouth." Severus jerked back, the rope cutting into his arms.

"I can't! I would have your—your scent on me. He'd think I—I—Please, don't make me." Ron frowned at him, but nodded.

"Fine. But you're still going to humiliate yourself. I think you should clean the library today, and I've brought you a nice little maid's outfit to do it in." Severus shook his head.

"Harry wouldn't let you get away with this. I'm not going to."

"Harry would never choose a slimy, ugly faggot over his best friend, Snape."

And that was the crux of it all. And Snape believed him. So he put on the outfit, and he cleaned the library.

**End**

Severus sighed, mumbling a healing charm for the bruises on his wrist before climbing out of the shower.

Harry was waiting, sitting at the end of his bed with a serious expression on his face.

"What's going on, Severus?" The man demanded of him. "Has something been troubling you? Draco will be moving in next week, but Ron tells me you two have been getting along."

Severus groaned. "No, it's nothing like that."

Harry stood quickly a paced the room, rubbing at his temples.

"I'm fine, Harry," Severus told him, pulling him towards the bed. "Stop worrying."

Harry growled then forced himself calm. It wouldn't help him to scare his submissive while he was trying to get the truth out of him.

"Please, little one," he said gently. "Trust me with whatever is bothering you." Severus swallowed and averted his eyes.

"I do trust you," he said slowly, moving his eyes to Harry's shoulder so he wouldn't have to look into his heartbroken eyes. "I'm just tired now. Can't you just hold me?"

He'd never allowed himself to ask for Harry to hold him, but he needed it if he admitted that to himself, and Ron's words kept banging around in his head, telling him that Harry would not want him forever so he better just enjoy it while it lasted.

Harry immediately softened, and he pulled Severus into his arms on the bed. "Of course, baby." Severus sighed and relaxed despite himself.

"I like it when it's just us. You're nice and safe."

Harry chuckled, but then he frowned. Why would Severus not be safe? Only Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had been in the Manor while he was gone, and Mione said that her and Ginny had remained in the library as requested everyday. Ron had told him they were getting along. Was there something more going on that he was unaware of?

He looked down at his mate to prod further, but found him sound asleep.

Severus blushed when he realized what he had just admitted to. He was tempted to tell Harry the truth, rip it like a bandaid persay. Sure, Harry might tell him to suck it up if he wanted to be with him, but it would be better than this torture, wouldn't it? He opened his mouth to do just that, but then Ron's words echoed in his head. "Get you nice and ready for Harry to use you like the whore you are."

Severus withheld his shiver. No. He couldn't tell Harry. That opened the door to possibilities he wouldn't be able to handle.

He fell asleep to unpleasant thoughts.

Harry frowned down at his mate, brushing the hair from his eyes.

Something was bothering his mate, he was sure of it.

TBC

AN: I'm posting this chapter less than 24 hours after posting the last one, so make sure you're reading in the right order. Also, I don't like everything that I write, but conflict is necessary for a story. Also, I would like to let everyone know that Ron's visits happened in the span of a single week, and we are on the next week now. shadowcat ninja, same.

TheFlowerOfRomance, He's still learning. All will be well.

thepoenixandthedragon4ever, It's easy to be mad at Harry, but at the same time he has no way of knowing what's going on. No one is telling him, including Severus. He can sense that something is wrong, but Severus isn't telling him when he asks, so he takes that. He is warring constantly between wanting to take care of Severus and not wanting to force himself on the man when it's clear he doesn't want him (in his eyes, at least).

AJ Picard, I assure you, Ron won't be happy with what comes for him soon.

wolfspirithowls1, okay accurate depiction of my own mind as I wrote this chapter.

PiffyEQ, Harry's full retribution will be shown in the next chapter. His submissive will always come first.

XMoonWolfX, I promise it's more than this.

Lizzybeth74, we will see in the next chapter!

Chapter 14 : Undesirable

The meetings with Ron became much less frequent once Draco moved into the manor, him disappearing entirely once he realized the Malfoy was present. It was a day that Draco had planned to extend his hand in formal courtship to his intended that the Weasley decided to strike again. However, this time, there was someone else to witness it.

You see, Draco was a very observant man. He'd grown up watching… well, everything… all his life. One person he was most familiar was watching was his godfather, Severus Tobias Snape. He had seen him free and happy with him growing up, then restrained and stressed after his fourth year. He had watched him grow wearier by the day, only to smile again on the day Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord.

He had been watching his godfather grow more relaxed than he had ever seen him, more free and confident. It was a wonderful thing.

But that was gone in the span of a week.

His godfather wasn't relaxed and carefree. Draco assumed that it was due to the Boy Who Lived, and decided he was going to have a serious talk with the man, even if he was Lord Potter, but something about him made him change his mind. Harry seemed just as worried as he was for his godfather, even more so.

He didn't have to think long.

Harry pulled him to the side a moment when Severus had chosen to retire early.

"Look, he won't tell me. I don't want him to feel trapped, but something is going on with my submissive, and I refuse to just sit by and let it happen."

Draco leaned back is askance. Perhaps he had misjudged the man before him.

"And why have you not addressed it before now?" He questioned.

Harry sighed.

"I thought he was upset due to my continuous absence, and he didn't want to admit it. I tried to spend more time with him in the evenings to balance it out, but he pushed me away. I couldn't figure it out. So I brought you here, and suddenly he seems to be coming back out of his shell, so I thought that it must be him missing his family," Harry explained, pacing up and down before turning on his heel with a deathly glare.

"Ron put his hand on Severus' shoulder last night when he came to pick up 'Mione and Ginny, and he jerked away as if burnt. If Severus won't tell me then I have to have another way of finding out what's going on." He did what any budding Lord would do.

He called his father.

And that's what brings us to now.

Ronald Weasley was standing over Severus, pulling his hair back.

"I've got a lovely gift for you. I think we should make up for lost time."

He jerked his head to the side before smacking him, causing him to fall to the ground. A mumbled spell had the ropes tightening around his wrists.

"I'm out of potion," Severus choked out, squirming in his binds. "He'll see the bruising."

"I think he should," Ron told him. "You can explain to him how you asked me to bind you before you sucked my dick."

Severus was shaking his head furiously.

"I won't tell him that. I won't lie to Harry. He'll know what you've been doing." Ron snarled.

"Just proving to you how weak you really are. And you think you deserve a strong wizard like him? I'll make sure he knows how you've begged for it. How you only want his money and name to pull you out of the hold you've crawled into."

Severus was shaking his head more, sobbing openly.

"I don't! I love him!"

"Bullshit," Ron spat. "You're just a money grubbing whore. He'd be much happier with a pretty little woman who can give him children and a home."

Severus stood up at that, he eyes burning with anger as he cast away his bindings.

"I AM GOING to have his children!" Severus screamed, his anger and volume blocking out the sound of the floo flaring. "Nothing you say is true! My Alpha wants me!" Ron punched him in the jaw before sneering.

"No one wants you, Snape."

"That's where you are incorrect, Mister Weasley," a cool drawl said, the red head finding himself incarcerated and disarmed with a flick of his wand. He looked down at his brother with a concerned and curious frown, surprised when the floo flared again, a worried Harry tumbling through two hours before he was due back.

"Severus!" he shouted, ignoring everyone else in the room to approach his mate. "He hurt you?"

Harry was running his fingers over the tender area of his face, healing it with his creature magic while humming soothingly.

"I knew something must've been going on here, but I never…" Harry forced himself to calm, only because his mate was shivering and was avoiding his eyes.

"Ron?" Harry asked, tilting his head at an odd angle to make eye contact with Severus.

A quick jerk of the head was his response.

"Lucius," he called. "I want you to take Severus into his bedroom. Call him some tea. Talk to him only if he wishes it. I will be up there shortly, after I deal with my friend."

Lucius moved to Severus, who grabbed onto Harry's lapel without thinking.

Harry smiled softly at the automatic response, though it was more of a grimace, and lifted the older man into his arms.

"I'll carry you to your room, love, but then I need to make sure that he cannot hurt you again." There was no other word for it. Harry raped his mind.

He channeled every poorly executed occlumency lesson he had ever been given, and tore through Ron's memories. When he was done, his eyes were fire. He reared back and delivered a solid blow to his nose.

"You bastard," he growled. "How dare you even think you could touch my mate. The only reason you were allowed here was to keep him company while the girls were studying. How dare you muddle his mind with insecurities, convince him that I do not love him. Make him feel weak?! You capitalized on his insecurities, the one place you could, and tore him apart!"

Harry knelt, his nose an inch from that of his best friend and spat directly into his eyes. Ron screamed in pain, flailing on the ground. He looked up at Harry with surprised eyes, but Harry watched impassively.

Hermione rushed in with the youngest ginger on her heals.

"What on earth is going on in here?!"

Harry jerked to look at her, lifting Ron up by his shoulder, sharp nails digging into the skin there.

"He will not come into my home again. Ever."

He tossed the shaking man at the two of them with a snarl.

"Leave."

"We'll report you to the ministry!" Ginny shouted. "You used the cruciatus on him!"

Harry smirked and evil smirk, "Did I?" He connected eyes with Hermione.

"Did I, Lady Black?"

Hermione hesitated, but firmed her stance.

"Of course not," she said, her voice prim. "The amazing Savior of the Wizarding World would never cast an unforgivable. Especially not on his best friend. Do not be silly, Ginevra." Harry's smirk grew wider as he stepped away, gesturing to the floo.

"Of course," she said, her voice soft and fearful. "I shan't be silly."

Harry moved up the stairs, pausing outside Severus' bedroom door.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Lucius was shouting. "If you think Harry is doing anything other than torturing that boy for what he did to you, then I wonder where your intelligence has gone! That man loves you more than anything!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Severus spat, his voicing coming out raspy with tears. "I am ugly and old, Lucius. My Dominant could have so much more than I."

Lucius slammed his fist onto the table, rattling the dishes there.

"Your Dominant, Severus! He is your Dominant. He could never want more than his submissive to be happy!" "That is where you are mistaken, Lucius," Harry drawled, sliding into the room.

Two gasps sounded, one sounding more like a sob.

"I want my submissive to also be honest and safe as well."

Severus' sobs became loud cries, and Harry made a motion with his head for Lucius to leave. "I'm sure Draco has news by now. You should go and see him. We will see you tomorrow for dinner." He turned to Severus in clear dismissal of the other man, who quickly took his cue to leave.

When the click of the door was heard, Harry sighed. He pushed his questions into the back of his mind for now, focusing on his mate.

"Shhh," Harry hummed, scooping his mate gently into his arms before leading them out of Severus' room and into the master bedroom where Harry slept, usually with Severus. He brought him into the bathroom, setting him down on the counter to remove his clothing. The younger man moved at a slow pace, but efficient.

He lifted the man once more to place him in the bath, quickly stripping himself so he could join, sliding comfortably behind his love's back.

His submissive did not relax against him, steadily crying—though he was much quieter now. Harry washed him softly, massaging the crooks in his back with the pads of his thumbs.

"I'd never push you, my heart, but I desire you more than you would ever know. I await the day I have you squirming under me, whimpering my name. The day I can claim you as completely mine," Harry promised, bringing his hands around Severus to pull him up against his chest and trapping him there with his legs. "But more than that I look forward to the days when I get to come home to you and our children. When we can grow old today. When I can spend every night for the rest of our lives holding you in my arms. You know that, baby?" Severus turned in Harry's arms, launching his arms around his neck.

"I know I was stupid to believe him."

"Yes, you were," Harry snapped, holding Severus so tightly he couldn't move if he wanted to. "I love you, you idiot man. I would never condone such treatment."

Severus made a soft sound of relief, pressing against Harry with all his body.

Harry sighed, not loosening his hold, and released his folds of black wings to cradle his mate's form. His mate had been hurt in his own home!

He shook his head. There was no point letting that bother him while he had an insecure mate to sooth and take care of.

Harry used a single finger to push Severus' chin to face him, taking his mouth in a possessive kiss. Severus melted into it, melding further against the man when a large hand cupped his bum and pulled him upward into it. Harry gentled his assault only when he felt his love getting short of breath, and he finished with two short nips to his lips.

Severus whined when he was released, rubbing instinctually against Harry's stomach. Harry chuckled, glancing down to see an oily substance exiting his mate and joining the water. He rose and eyebrow in question, answered by the gyrating hips.

Harry moved his hand between the crease in Severus' bum, running his fingers against the opening. Severus gasped, his head falling back as he pushed against the exploring digits. Harry smiled at the scene he made, watching the tiny cock bounce with his mate's every move.

Harry pushed his middle finger into his submissive's entrance, probing around before he felt Severus jerk against him. He held him against his stomach and rubbed against that one nub inside him, making him scream.

Severus collapsed against his Dominant, Harry removing his hand to cup his bum once more, his other hand drawing soothing circles on his shoulder blades.

"I love you so much, little one. I don't want you to doubt that."

Severus smiled, relaxing fully against the creature that was taking such good care of him. "Love you, too."

TBC

AN: TheFlowerOfRomance, I prefer writing fluff if I'm being honest, but conflict is just as important in a growing relationship.

Lizzybeth74, Thanks I update faster when I'm not piled down with homework. I've been making room in my schedule for this fic so that we can get back to the happy parts.

PiffyEQ, the saliva thing is explained in this chapter by Lucius, if only a little bit. Ron and Hermione will be heard from again after a few chapters, but not really until then. I'm sure she'll prove herself worthy of the title Black. Despite us being omniscient of Ginny's misdeeds, Harry still sees her as love struck but pretty harmless and in need of help. That darn hero complex.

thepheonixandthedragon4ever, We will find out about Draco whenever he mans up and does the introductions. With Ginny, I can't imagine Harry punishing her for her brother's actions, so she remains.

Chapter 15 : Revenge

Harry drummed his fingers along the oak of his desk, swirling scotch around the glass in his right hand.

"I honestly don't know why you spend so much on your liquor, Lucius," he was saying. "It doesn't even taste good."

Severus sniffed, rolling his eyes.

"You're supposed to smell and sip, Alpha," he drawled, raising an amused eyebrow at his younger mate. He found himself questioning how old Harry actually was counting the time he had used the time turner to train himself. He looked closer to forty and his proclaimed 17 now.

"I'd honestly prefer pumpkin juice to this mess, Severus," Harry replied, running his fingers along the back of his neck. Severus seemed much more relaxed now, a week after Ron was kicked out of the manor, but he was still more hesitant than he was right before he started coming.

Harry leaned back, casually shifting to open his legs more and offer an inviting arm to the man. Severus blushed, glancing quickly at the two Malfoys before sweeping up elegantly and placing himself onto Harry's lap as if it was simply a more comfortable seating option.

Harry restrained his laugh at his antics, just moving to trace patterns onto his arms.

"I wish to offer you the best of luck and support as you start working with the students in a few days, but I have to admit that's not why I called you away from the school." Lucius smirked, his silver eyes gleaming.

"Oh? And why would that be?"

Harry's amusement dropped from his face.

"I've been thinking of how to punish Ronald for his actions against Severus, and I am having trouble with my own ideas staying within the boundaries of the law. Of course, if Severus' life had been threatened, I would have an entirely different case, but as most of the damage was psychological rather than physical, I wouldn't have much justification for say… killing him."

Severus choked on his own breath at that, turning to look at his Dominant's face.

"Surely you aren't serious?" he gasped. "Besides, he wouldn't have been able to do a thing to me if I had defended myself."

Harry growled, and the man responded by tilting his neck to the side in automatic submission. Harry nipped at the open neck before nuzzling it.

"You should never have to defend yourself in the safety of your own home, and especially not from who is supposed to be a friend. He deserves nothing less than death." Severus scowled at him, levering himself out of Harry's lap.

"He is just a boy!"

"And am I just a boy then?"

"Yes!"

Harry slammed the scotch onto the desk, the amber liquid sloshing over the edge.

"I am nearly 21 years old, Severus," he hissed, Severus whining slightly as he approached. Harry gripped his arms to pull him closer and press his nose against his cheek. "I lived every day twice from the end of my third year onward so that I could train. To learn to protect you and provide for you. Don't think—even for a moment —that I won't employ my learnings when I feel it's necessary." Severus looked away from him.

Lucius coughed lightly.

"Well, you did already utilize your Haldaja saliva to cause the equivalent of the cruciatus. Most courts would deem that instinctual, but I know you, Potter. The Haldaja instincts of your Haltija should only enact themselves when your mate is distressed directly and you mean to soothe, or if you are protecting him then and there from danger. Severus was safely in his room when you attacked the Weasley boy." Harry snarled, still inching towards his mate.

"He will rue the day he touched you." Severus scoffed.

"Haven't you done enough? He's blocked from the manor and you crucioed him. He is just a child." Harry scowled, but Severus wasn't having it. He decided to employ a different tactic.

"Please, Dominant?" he mewled, Harry immediately stumbling and softening. "Can't we leave him to Hermione? I don't want you to leave again."

Harry reached forward and pulled Severus into his arms.

"Pet, I only wish to protect you."

Severus found he didn't have to pretend to bring tears to his eyes. The idea of Harry going against what he wanted just because he wanted revenge was enough.

"You would leave me here even when I told you I didn't want it?"

Harry paused and really looked at his mate, seeing real tears spilling from his onyx eyes. He brought him in gently, lifting him with a hand under his thigh and one under his bum.

"No, sweetheart. Never," he promised. "If you don't want me to go after Ron anymore, then I won't—unless he finds a way to hurt you again. I can't allow that."

Severus tensed at the addition, but decided to let it go. He was a spy for Merlin's sake! He could surely defend himself against an 18 year old boy!

When Severus stepped out of his bedroom after a midday nap (he was still healing after all) he knew that something was different. He sensed a difference in the magic around him, but there was nothing sinister so he shrugged it off. Harry had probably put some sort of monitoring charm on his room or something, overprotective dolt that he was.

He realized he was wrong the moment he looked at himself in the mirror, in a restricting corset rather than the soft pair of sweatpants he had decided to slip on. It still felt like his loose tee and loungers, but it certainly didn't look it.

He marched directly to his Dominant's office, barging in on a meeting between him and Kingsley, a wounded and irritated expression on his face.

"I will not allow even my master to humiliate me for fun," he snapped, arms crossed and eyes glaring. How dare he? Just like his father!

Harry frowned at him, holding a hand up to stop any more comments from spewing forth.

"I haven't done anything to you, pet. You can wait for me in the parlor, as I'm in a very important meeting right now."

Severus whined automatically, gazing down at his clothing.

Harry growled.

"No, Severus," though he did flick his wand, and the magic around him disappeared. "You will wait for me in the parlor. You know you've broken my rules with your entrance. It will only be a moment."

The man shuffled out of the office, seating himself in the parlor to wait for his Dominant, hitting himself for his mistakes.

Harry paused in the doorway, taking in the sight of his submissive sprawled out on the couch. His shirt had ridden up, exposing a pale expanse of skin, and his feet were bare. Harry would have smiled if it weren't for the somber expression on his face.

"You look like a lazy kitten when you lay like that," Harry noted, a husky note entering his voice. He placed his mate's head onto his thighs and continued speaking.

"I cherish you, mon chaton," Harry whispered, running his rough fingers through Severus' silky hair. "You mean the world to me. Yet to you, I am nothing more than someone trying to control your life. You go from calling me Dominant, or Alpha, or even just Harry to calling me master or Potter when I have upset you. What is it that I have done to cause you to be so distant with me?"

Severus whimpered, turning his face into Harry's lower belly.

Harry sighed.

"I did a check of your bedroom. The spell was done by Ginny. I've restricted her to the library whenever she is here, and the elves know to keep an eye on her if she tries to go near your bedroom—or you in general." Severus nodded.

"It was only a prank. I overreacted." Harry let loose a soothing rumble.

"You reacted as if your dominant had abused your trust for his own amusement," Harry told him sympathetically. "I would never do that to you, my own. Not even a harmless prank." And they rested there, enjoying the comfort of each other and the silence.

TBC

AN: 9Dragons, Hermione is at the manor with Ginny to help tutor her in how to be the lady of a house as well as to pass her NEWTS. They are using the Potter library. As to why Harry would allow them at the manor even if it is a danger to Severus… She doesn't pose a danger to Severus, yet. All she has done is play a harmless prank on him. That's really not grounds to kick someone out of the house. Not to mention, Severus is telling him that he overreacted. He's not telling Harry he feels unsafe because he doesn't. And Ron was there as an extra protection to Severus (Two wands are better than one, eh?) while Harry is out. He had no way of knowing that Ron was a danger, and as soon as he did, he kicked him out of the manor and crucioed him.

You're not the only one that keeps saying that Harry is being a bad dominant, but I really don't feel like he is. He's trying to think things through while protecting Severus, which would be easier if Sev would communicate with him, but he's doing his best. If Severus told him he wanted or needed anything, Harry would do it. But he isn't, so Harry has to behave how Severus is telling him and acting like he wants.

PiffyEQ, Don't we all loathe Ginny? She really is such a pest.

Lizzybeth74, Thanks I know it really doesn't seem like adequate punishment for Ron, but I honestly hate those stories where one character basically full on tortures another, and there is seemingly no punishment for them. Harry can't exactly do much, ya know?

Chapter 16 : Ginevra

Harry stepped into the library, closing the door firmly behind him. Hermione glanced up at him with a smile, only for it to fall quickly at her friend's hard expression.

"How've you been, 'Mione?" She exhaled.

"I know you want to know what's up with Ron lately, but I honestly don't know. I've scheduled him a meeting with a counsellor. I just can't picture him doing that to Severus of his own free will." Harry huffed at her.

"I hope you're right, but I don't think you are. Besides, I am here to speak to Ginny. Aren't you supposed to be keeping an eye on her?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, crossing her arms angrily.

"You're not still on about that love potion incident, are you? Harry, she was a fifth year!" Harry scowled.

"I am asking for her because she pranked Severus earlier today, and I want to clarify her intentions for being here."

"I'm here to study for my NEWTS and to learn how to act as the lady of my house, Harry," a simpering voice expressed, causing Harry to turn. "I only meant the joke as a bit of fun. He needs to loosen up." Harry glared at her doubtfully.

"Stay away from him," he ordered. "If I find that you've been harassing him, you'll find yourself wishing I'd kicked you out with your brother. Do you understand me?"

She jerked her head in a choppy nod, and he left with a click of the door.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS—

It was around two hours that Severus was at Hogwarts having tea with Lucius, and during that time Harry felt as if he were going insane without his little mate. He couldn't help but worry. The last time Severus had left their home, he came back bleeding.

The minute Severus stepped out of the flames he was engulfed in Harry's arms and wings and carried to his room.

"Dom "

"Hush," Harry directed, pulling him onto his chest. "I missed you," he said roughly.

An hour later of just lying there with one another, the peace was interrupted by a series of knocking. Harry groaned in annoyance, sliding a sleepy Severus off him and under the blankets before moving to answer the door.

"If I could just speak with you two, I'm sure I could explain myself. There's no need to— " Harry cut her off with a growl, surprised when Severus spoke up from right behind him.

"Why don't we have tea in the sitting room," Severus offered with a covered yawn, nuzzling Harry's shoulder.

Ginny smiled gleefully, hopping away. Harry turned to Severus.

"Don't look at me like that," the older man snarked. "There's no harm in hearing her out."

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

Hermione seemed to be playing mediator, sitting primly on the sofa next to Ginny, forcing Harry and Severus to take separate chairs.

Severus honestly zoned out during the conversation, not paying much attention to anything until Harry became engrossed in his argument with Hermione and Ginny moved to speak to him. He saw Harry tense at the movement and abandon his conversation with his friend in favor of watching them.

"Tell me, Snape," Ginny whispered, "Do you really believe that he wants you?" Her laugh was slight, but it still sent chills down his spine.

Harry stood angrily just as Severus leapt up and left the room.

"What did you say to him?" Ginny smiled sweetly.

"You always did have a saving people thing," she told him. "All of the saving in the world can't take away his doubts."

He leaned forward, diving into her mind before cutting off the connection.

"You will never step foot in this manor again," he required. "Stay away from my mate; this is your last warning." He gave her one last glare before hurrying off to reassure his submissive.

He found Severus in his room, for which he was thankful. The man bounded up to wrap around him the moment he was through the door.

"It's not true," he mumbled at Harry brought his arms solidly around Severus' small frame. "I know it." Harry quickly sat down and pulled his mate fully into his lap.

"I know what she said to you, darling, and you are correct that she was only trying to spur your doubts. I love you, little one."

Harry cleared his throat coarsely, and sensing that he was about to discuss something difficult, Severus shifted so that he was straddling the other man and rested his cheek against his shoulder.

"Ginevra has desired me since she was very young," he informed him. "She grew up to stories of the boy wholived and ideas of becoming my wife. My fourth year, when I did not take her to the Yule Ball, she started growing desperate for my attention. My fifth year I found her naked in my bed."

Severus tensed in his arms, but Harry soothed him with a palm against his back and continued.

"I told her brother to escort her back to her bedroom, and went to sleep. It was my sixth year that she had convinced me that she no longer felt that way, and instead respected our relationship as brother and sister in all but blood. Naïve as I was, I believed her, only to find my morning pumpkin juice tasting rather off color. Thankfully, I am immune to controlling spells and potions, such as imperious and amortentia."

Severus frowned deeply, wiggling himself further into Harry's embrace, and Harry responded by pulling him tighter against his chest.

"I told you this so you would know not to believe her. I love you, Severus, and every single word she says is with the motivation to poison our relationship. I have chosen to make you my partner rather than my slave, and nothing could ever cause me to regret that decision." Severus smiled slightly and nodded.

Harry smirked and kissed his forehead. "Besides, even if I hadn't known you were mine by magical law, I would've at least attempted to court you. I would eventually realize how cute and cuddly you are." Severus scowled and attempted to pull away from him.

"I'm not cute and cuddly!" Severus defended, trying to keep from smiling as Harry grinned evilly and enveloped him firmly.

"Yes, you are," he argued back, kissing him at the corner of his mouth.

Harry grew serious once more and Severus stilled, looking up at him questioningly. "I was wondering, baby, if you might consider staying in my room." Severus frowned.

"I usually do," he drawled, his face confused at Harry's apparent anxiety.

"I meant… well… if you would allow me to move your things in here. If you would let the master bedroom become our room… permanently. I'll make an office for you, so that you have a space to yourself anytime you need it. And all of the rooms in the manor are open to you if you ever don't want to sleep with me; I just thought

— "

"You want us to share a room? Like a real couple?" Harry smiled at Severus' wording.

"We are a real couple, cicaro." Severus smiled.

"Okay."

TBC

Chapter 17: Chapter 17

AN: Lizzybeth74, I honestly can't wait to punish her further. *laughs evilly*

Hime chan Natsumi, No exactamente. Harry se ve más viejo que su edad, porque está estresado y porque es mayor de diecisiete. No hay nada diferente en la apariencia de Severus, aparte de que ahora está menos estresado que la guerra ha terminado. ¿Eso ayuda?

thepheonixandthedragon4ever, there are two reasons Severus is acting the way that he is right now. 1) he doesn't want Harry to do anything he might later regret because of him and 2) he still considers Ron a child. He wants him punished, certainly, but he doesn't want Harry to kill him or do anything drastic.

He's got stubbornness, but he's more stubborn about protecting Harry than he is protecting himself. Soon, Harry will see what he is doing and put his foot down.

TheFlowerOfRomance, Thank you so much! *Is definitely blushing* I'm so happy you asked! Cicaro actually means "darling" in Latin, but it's more of a submissive specific term. It most closely means "desired pet" or "little love."

PiffyEQ, you have the most wonderful ideas…

shadowcat ninja, well… I don't know about that… Maybe something a little less… violent…

As always, thank you all so much for the reviews. It really gives me the motivation to sit at my computer and write! I'd like to give special thanks to HPSSFluffLover for their story, A Veela and His Mate, for the inspiration for Harry's instincts and how this scene would play out.

Chapter 17 : Strike Two

Harry groggily went to turn over before pausing. He looked down and couldn't help the smile overtaking his face when he saw Severus curled up next to him, his nose twitching ever so often as he slept.

"Perfection," he muttered under his breath.

Severus woke up to the softly spoken words and glanced around in drowsy confusion.

"Harry?"

In response, he felt himself being pulled tighter against a strong chest.

"I'm here, love," Harry answered, his hands brushing down the side of Severus' frame. Severus sighed and buried his face into Harry's neck, breathing in his relaxing scent before half hazardly throwing one of his legs between Harry's.

Harry smiled and stroked his submissive's back, delighting in his slight shiver. He pulled Severus even closer, smirking in satisfaction when Severus gasped in response to Harry's leg brushing against his member.

"Dominus," Severus mewled.

"Yes, love?" Harry grinned and gently bucked his hips, letting his thigh graze over Severus' groin again. Severus whined quietly and clenched his eyes shut. Harry's control snapped, and in an instant Severus was pinned between his warm body.

Severus' eyes flew open and he flung his long arms around the younger man's neck as Harry placed his knee between the man's legs, a clear hint to what he wanted. Severus unresistingly spread his legs and moaned when Harry licked at his temple. He continued to torture the older man by trailing kisses down Severus' face and neck, ever so often biting the sensitive skin and leaving light marks.

He pulled away to admire his work.

"You are beautiful," he whispered. "Beautiful and completely mine."

Severus blushed and prodded at one of the purple marks on his neck. He whined a little when Harry rolled over to lie next to him, but the younger wizard merely chuckled.

"You can remain in bed if you wish, darling," Harry soothed him, "But I've got to run to the ministry for a meeting over prison regulations."

Severus yawned, rolling over to go back to sleep.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

"Severus!" a familiar voice shouted. "Severus Snape!"

"What do you want, Weasley? You know the wards won't allow you over, and I couldn't change that if I wanted to."

Ron face looked sour.

"Hermione told me to call for you. She's at a crucial point in her attempt at Wolfsbane, and she thinks she messed up. You've gotta come over here."

Severus considered rejecting his request on principal, but Harry's voice rang clear in his mind.

"You know, darling, I am so happy that you are trying to be nice to my family." Besides, he thought to himself, I know better than to let Ronald's idiotic self hurt me.

He wished he had followed his first instinct.

The magic in the room was heavy, and there was no Lady Black to be found.

"Look, Snape," Ron started, rounding on the surprised man that found the manor blocked off at the floo. "We both want something. You want to leave, and I want you out of the picture." Severus snarled at him.

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"I can see it each day, Snape. He's getting tired of you already."

Severus was backed against the fireplace, thinking through places he could floo to that wouldn't be filled with threats.

"You're wrong. Harry loves me."

Ron sighed in a way that sounded regretful.

"He's going to get rid of you, Snape. He doesn't love you, not really," Severus clenched his eyes shut while closing his hand around the last of the powder in the bowl. "It's better to stop getting so attached to him. It'll help you in the long run."

He tumbled out of the floo at the ministry of magic, shocked to find protective arms wrap around his waist before he had made it down the hallway to the apparition point and pull him into a warm embrace.

"What's wrong, love?" a voice urgently interrogated.

Severus felt the sob burst from his throat and he fought against the restraints. Harry was so startled that his arms weakened for a second, and Severus wrenched out of them and shot down the corridor and popped away. Harry turned on the spot, trying a few different spots before finding him at the Malfoy's residence.

Lucius wasn't there of course, he was at Hogwarts, but Severus still found comfort in the familiar smell clinging to the furniture.

Harry sprang into action, trying to give his submissive space but needing to keep him near. He steadily followed the pull in his magic to the office. When he saw his little mate tumble into the empty chair and collapse, he couldn't ignore it.

"Shh, what's wrong, Sev?" he mumbled quietly. "Tell me, so I can make it better."

Instead of calming Severus down, Harry's words only made him sob harder. He struggled weakly against the arms holding him against Harry's chest, but he didn't get very far before he was cocooned in complete darkness.

Severus abruptly relaxed and all his feelings of worry and fear vanished. He could still feel Harry's arms holding him, but everything else had been washed away by the feeling of being completely protected. With a limp hand, Severus reached out to touch the blackness surrounding him, and he was surprised to recognize the texture of his dominant's wings.

He calmed his breathing and relaxed, but Ron's words resurfaced in his mind. He put of a halfhearted struggle to get free, but the arms simply tightened around his form. Severus slumped, completely exhausted, and gave up all pretenses of fighting. He wanted Harry, and he didn't care what Ron said as long as he had him.

Above him he heard a quiet cooing sound and Severus smiled lethargically. As if sensing his reflective thoughts, the black wings parted slightly so Severus could see that it was indeed Harry who was holding him.

"Dom…" Severus called softly, and the younger man merely shook his head and closed his wings tightly, once again surrounding Severus with the calming darkness.

"Alpha," Severus insisted. In response, the wings flapped slightly. The man curled into his arms, nearly growling in frustration when new tears sprang up in his eyes.

Once again Harry cooed softly and, much to his irritation, Severus felt all his emotions leave him. Despite his new mood, he felt completely safe with his Dominant now. After a few more minutes of lying docile in Harry's arms, the wings parted once more, revealing Harry's emerald eyes staring down at him with a protective gaze.

"Harry…" Severus whined, and in response the younger man bent down and kissed his forehead.

"I'm going to take us back home, and you're going to let me hold you with no protest, understood?" Harry asked gruffly, his voice hoarse from trying to hold back his full form in the face of his mate's distress.

Severus stared at Harry and instantly nodded, thinking that sounded rather wonderful. Ron be damned, Severus wanted his Dominant to hold and protect him.

**SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP**

Harry laid Severus down on their bed only to immediately follow, climbing up and relaxing against the headboard, pulling Severus onto his lap and encasing him in his wings yet again. "Harry, I— "

"Severus, darling, my Haltija side is very much in control of my actions right now. Unless you want me to force you asleep so I can check you over more easily, I need you to hush now and let me take care of you."

Severus swallowed and closed his mouth, settling down and slumping against his chest. After a few minutes his back and neck began to hurt with the odd position.

"Alpha…"

"Hush, please. Relax. Unless you are doubting my protection, I need you to— "

"But Harry, I need to move— " Harry growled sharply.

"You will not stray from your place in my arms."

Severus growled right back, thumping his fist against Harry's firm chest.

"I need to move because this position is hurting me!"

Harry immediately fanned out his wings to allow his mate to stretch and adjust himself.

He relaxed when he heard Severus' instinctual purr. He needed his cicaro calm so he could check him for injury. After another half hour, his little submissive was starting to get anxious.

"Harry? Can we please discuss this? I can't just stay in your wings forever."

Harry shook his head. "You will remain until I deem you calm enough. I don't need to running away from me again in a state of panic. Do you even know what that did to me? I thought my heart was going to explode, and then you wouldn't even allow me to hold you or know what was wrong." Severus sighed and squirmed a little with a huff.

"I am perfectly calm, and I won't run away again."

Calmly, Harry asked, "Will you tell me what made you so upset?" Severus hesitated and Harry nodded. "As I thought. You will not be leaving." Severus scowled.

"Can I just walk around for a bit?"

Harry considered, and relaxed his wings.

"Don't leave this room."

Severus went to the loo, but after 5 minutes of freedom he decided it wasn't worth it. He looked at his Dominant expectantly, but was disappointed when Harry merely stared back at him. Severus wrinkled his nose.

"Please, hold me, Dominus," Severus whispered. "I'm sorry I protested so much, and I didn't mean to worry you. Even though I argue, I know you're my dominant, and I know I'm your submissive, and I like that," he rambled, his eyes fogging as Harry grew more concerned. "I love you, Harry, and I trust you more than anyone. I know I belong to you, so please hold me. I just want you to hold me."

Harry quickly pulled Severus into his arms, gently pushing the man's head into the crook of his neck.

"I love you so much, Severus, so incredibly much. I am sorry if this has been hard on you, but understand that I only do this to protect you. Your safety means everything, baby." Severus closed his eyes, relaxing into him.

"Please don't ever leave me."

Harry choked on a gasp, pulling him closer and wrapping them both back into his wings.

"What happened, little one?" he cooed softly.

Severus swallowed and looked around.

"Can I show you what happened in my mind?"

Harry immediately nodded, guiding Severus' eyes up to his own.

"Please don't do anything rash, Harry," Severus begged when he saw the furious expression on Harry's face.

He took a deep breath.

"Severus, I want you to do something for me. I want you to stay in this bed while I go take care of a few things.

I will be back shortly."

Severus scowled. "No! I'm not going to just sit here while you go kill your best friend!"

Harry smirked. "My ex best friend will first pay for what he did to you."

Severus grabbed Harry's hand and found himself once again not needing to fake tears.

"Please don't leave, Harry. Stay with me." He lifted the man onto the bed.

"Listen, sweetheart, I have to make sure he can't hurt you anymore— " Severus clung even tighter to Harry's neck.

"He can't hurt me if you stay, so you have no reason to leave. Please, Dominant. Don't leave."

Harry lovingly pulled Severus closer, taking in the desperate tone for what it was worth and lying down with his mate.

"You're getting more submissive," Harry noted as Severus curled into him.

"I most certainly am not!" Severus defended. "See if I ever ask you to hold me again!" Harry chuckled but tightened his hold.

"Merlin knows stubborn Slytherins need all the submissiveness they can get. Poor dominants of Slytherins, always having to deal with persistent submissives…" Harry sighed dramatically.

"Poor Slytherins," Severus sniped. "Always having to put up with over protective and brash Gryffindors," he paused, peeking up at said Gryffindor. "Am I really so much trouble, Harry?"

Harry tucked him closer, swearing mentally to slice out Ron's tongue so that he couldn't say anything more to his insecure submissive.

"You are a blessing, sweetheart, and every challenge I have with you is as well. Taking care of you is an honor I wouldn't give to anyone. I love you."

Severus nodded, letting sleep overtake him.

TBC

AN: Lizzybeth74, I don't know how long these updates will be coming so quickly, but I'm doing my best.

I've been super overloaded with homework lately, but I'm using this as a way to destress before crashing.

Hime chan Natsumi, Me encanta cuando un sumiso está orgulloso de ser sumiso. Así es como debe ser. Gracias por su apoyo y los comentarios. :)

shadowcat ninja, You make me laugh. I won't be burning Hermione. She is righteous and logical, but above all she is loyal to Harry. We will see that in this chapter actually.

TheFlowerOfRomance, I have a different plan for him, but that wouldn't be an undeserved punishment. Harry won't be letting him slide.

This part of the story is fully due to the words by HPSSFluffLover. I enjoy the dynamic between Harry and Sev in Ch. 7 of A Veela and His Mate and replicated it, of course switching the roles and adjusting it to my style and story.

This chapter is also pretty short due to it being more of a fluffy transition chapter. Next one will be more intense, and I thought we might all need a breather.

Chapter 18 : Another Day in the House of Potter

When the sun streamed through the window the next morning, Severus found himself cuddled in Harry's embrace. Harry was awake by the time Severus had decided to slip out of the bed, and his mate was none topleased with his actions.

"And where do you think you are disappearing off to at this early hour?" Harry rumbled gently, tightening his arms around Severus.

He stilled in response to the low growl and let out a soft whine in reply, shocking both himself and his Dominant partner with the instinctual response.

"Good," was all Harry said, pulling him closer and nuzzling his cheek. "Our bond is strengthening." Severus huffed and buried his face in Harry's collar.

"What do they even mean?" he questioned annoyed.

"Oh trust me, my own," Harry explained with a smile. "To me, your cute noises mean as much as an entire speech. Each little whine is worth the world. Now, where were you headed?"

"To get dressed. I'd like to get started on my potions today," he explained with an un snapelike shrug. "And don't get all smug, or I'll just try not to make any of those stupid noises."

Harry shook his head, pulling him further onto the bed and coincidentally further into his arms.

"Don't bother yet, baby. I have something I need to talk to you about," Harry said, shifting them so that Severus was across from him on the bed. "And you can try, but I doubt you will succeed." Severus scowled and said nothing.

"You've been defending Ron for his actions, despite them being against you," Harry jumped right in, using a soft tone that Severus wasn't really used to. The man grimaced slightly and focused on the bedspread.

"Why is that, little one?" Harry asked gently, keying into his mate's nervous discomfit.

Severus closed his eyes and squeezed the blankets. Harry frowned, pulling them out of his grasp and pulling up his chin.

"Darling, you can tell me anything. You understand that, right? I won't be angry with you."

Severus swallowed the dryness of his throat, looking speculatively at Harry's lap and debating moving his seating. "Well, you remember that day we were at the Weasley's?"

He spoke quietly and hesitantly, but he was determined to not cause his Dominant such worry as he did the day before.

Harry smiled softly, invitingly patting his thigh.

Severus scooted over to his lap, instantly making himself comfortable by straddling him. Harry brought his arms around him and gifted a gentle kiss to his forehead before becoming serious once more. "I remember, sweetheart. You've been hesitant with me since." Severus chewed on his lip and pressed closer.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I just—it's hard to explain—well—"

"Hush, my love," Harry soothed. "It's alright. I'm not upset with you. I've been worried, but that's not your fault."

"Well…" Severus began, taking a deep breath. "I was jealous."

Harry leaned forward, not quite picking up the mumbled phrase.

"Love?"

"I was jealous, okay! She can give you so much! She had a family, and she's light, and she's a girl! I'm old and alone and will never be able to be a good submissive like that!"

Harry nearly panicked at the open fear on Severus' face, pulling him tightly against his chest.

"Ginny? She has nothing, darling. The Weasley's are my family without Ginny OR Ron. They always will be, and they will still not be as important as you! I love you, precious."

"You could have—"

"No," Harry stated firmly. "You will tell me next time you are being weighed down by these insecurities. I wouldn't have had her in this manor at all if I had known you felt that way." Severus narrowed his eyes.

"You would've either been upset with me or you would have kicked her out, and both would've been my fault."

Harry growled lowly, "No, submissive. You will notify me next time you feel threatened or unsteady. It is my job to provide for you emotionally as well, and I would never be angry at you for sharing your emotions." Severus whined at Harry's unyielding expression.

Harry rubbed his stomach comfortingly with one hand.

"You will tell me, Severus. Do you not trust me?" Severus pouted.

"Of course, I trust you."

Harry smiled gently, pressing a loving kiss to his mouth before changing the subject.

"I want to ask for your permission to complete the second bonding."

SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP

"Could you at least wait until I am completely moved out before attacking him, Harry?" Hermione was requesting. "I don't need him getting revenge at me."

Severus shrugged, showing his lack of concern, and Harry nodded.

"I suppose that will give me time to decide on the best way of punishing him anyway." Severus dipped his head seriously.

"And you can stay here while you look for a new place if you want," he offered, Harry smiling warmly at him as he did.

Severus froze.

"I I mean, if that's okay with you, Alpha."

Harry sighed, running a gentle hand through the silky strands of ebony hair.

"This is our home, my love, and if you don't mind it then I don't either."

Severus relaxed once more, seemingly forgetting their guest for the moment.

"I really am sorry for what he did, Severus," Hermione mumbled. "I knew he wasn't a big fan of you, but I honestly thought he was going to give effort for Harry's sake."

Severus averted his eyes to Harry's jeans, shrugging in response. He didn't like talking about how susceptible he had been to Ron's words.

"I've ended my relationship with him," she told him unnecessarily. "I'm sure that was obvious, but… what I mean to say is—"

"Shut up, you longwinded girl," Severus drawled, the tone soft despite his words. "I'm not upset with you, nor am I weak enough to remain effected by him."

She sighed in relief, and they all continued sipping their tea.

TBC

AN: shadowcat ninja, now I can't really tell you that.

thepheonixandthedragon4ever, no Hermione isn't a part of that. And how on earth would Arthur even know to do anything? Harry hasn't told them. Hermione hasn't told them. There isn't a way for the Weasley family to know anything is going on at all right now.

TheFlowerOfRomace, fluff is my fave Lizzybeth74, thank you!

PiffyEQ, I'm sure they won't be happy once they actually find out.

¡Gracias! No sé lo que voy a escribir a continuación, pero será con un sumiso Draco o un sumiso Severus!

Chapter 19 : The Second Bond

"For the second bond, both partners must pledge themselves completely to one another. Once the submissive and dominant have decreed their love, the dominant is to mark the submissive in an area of their choosing. The mark will remain for all of time. During the time of the second bond, which takes a total of 7 days and nights to complete, the pair must not be separated from one another. Though the intensity of the consequence for separating varies, submissives are known to go into a state of absolute desolation while Dominant's go into a rage that only their submissive can bring them out of."

Harry looked over the top of his book at that, giving Severus a look that clearly said not to test it.

"During the second bonding, both partners will feel an amplification of their emotions, pushing them to draw comfort from their mate's. It is unusual for a partner to wish to leave the other's arms even for short periods of time, and when they do they return quickly."

Harry set the book to the side, cocking his head at his mate.

"Why on earth would people try to separate when they know that the consequences will be unpleasant?" Harry smirked.

"The same reason you get mad when I get hyper protective, even though it's best for you."

Severus blushed and shrugged, not explaining his actions but pressing closer to his Dominant in consolation.

"So, you're going to be even more of an overly protective Gryffindor, and I'm just going to want to let you during the week of the bonding?"

Harry smiled at his light teasing before answering with a nod.

"Sounds like an annoying inconvenience… but yes. I want to do the second bonding."

Severus nuzzled under Harry's chin, his face warming when he felt Harry's large hand cup his bum and his rough voice whispering, "I love you so much, little snake."

"I love you as well," he responded immediately before adding, "idiot lion."

Harry stood, bringing the man up with him, and started walking purposefully into the hallway and down to the basement area.

"I have been informed by the elves that your lab is now fully furnished and ready for you. I took the liberty of having Dobby (I just love him too much to let him die.) fetch the ingredients you had on your list before."

Severus pushed out of Harry's arms and jumped to the door to his new labs, stepping back in shock at the stateof the art laboratory that he saw.

It was huge and well lit, all the ingredients labelled and shelved so that he could easily see them. The counters were long and platinum, strong enough to withstand even the harshest of potions on its surface.

"You did this for me?" Severus asked, his eyes wide with shock and something else.

"Of course it's for you, darling. I know you love to brew."

Severus smiled an actual full smile and turned to grant Harry a deep kiss, pressing in against him as a way of thanks.

"You can make whatever you want in here, but first I need you to make some basic healing potions and the like. We have two days before we are restricted to our bedroom for a week. I'll prepare the room for all that we need while you do this, okay?"

Severus just nodded in agreement, moving in a daze to gather ingredients, not even noticing Harry's receding laugh behind him.

.**The Second Bond**.

Harry prodded his submissive passed the doorframe, locking the door behind them with a strong spell.

"I'm going to ask you once more, and I need you to not lie to me under any circumstances, okay? This is a big step for us, I know," Harry said softly, caressing his mate's cheek with the back of his knuckles. "Are you certain?"

"Yes, Dominus," Severus sighed, rolling his eyes a little at Harry's worry. "I was ready five minutes ago, and I'm still ready now."

Harry didn't laugh, but his eyes crinkled slightly in amusement.

"Get yourself comfortable on the bed, and then we will start," Harry instructed, climbing in and wrapping his arms around Severus' waist once it was clear that Severus was most comfortable halfway on top of him. "You will have to remain in my arms for the next seven days."

Severus made a small grunt of acknowledgement, ready to just curl up and go to sleep after his couple of days brewing potions. Harry had been running around excusing them from any contact as well as preparing their room, so they hadn't seen much of each other that entire week.

"Vows, first," Harry sniped gently, chuckling at the annoyed expression on Severus' face. "Nap time right after, I promise."

"I, Severus Tobias Snape, vow to accept Harry as my Dominant partner. I will follow his lead, allowing him to protect, provide for, and teach me as he sees fit. I am his submissive, now and always," Severus recited, noticing the shift in his magic immediately. He felt an unquestionably urgent need for Harry, and he couldn't withhold a small whimper at the inexplicable fear that overtook him.

Harry quickly pulled Severus so that he was completely on top of him, watching concerned until his body untensed and Severus sighed in quiet relief.

"I, Harry James Potter, vow to accept Severus as my submissive. I will lead him in what I perceive to be the right direction, protecting, providing for, and teaching him as I think best. I am his Dominant, now and always."

Harry breathed deeply to restrain himself from pinning his submissive to the bed with his body to protect him from the threats that could be lurking in the empty and warded room.

"Where do you want your mark, baby?" Severus shrugged.

"I want it to be private," he muttered, "but that's my only specification."

Harry growled, shifting before climbing on top of his mate. Severus squeaked when Harry vanished his pants, but he relaxed immediately when his bare thigh was granted a light kiss. Harry drew his hands down Severus' thighs before pushing them apart and biting down firmly on the sensitive skin right below the crease of his groin.

Severus yelped loudly, cursing at Harry even as he soothed the bite with his tongue and started suckling on the sore skin.

"Relax, my own," he whispered into the room, running his fingers up and down each inner thigh.

Severus loosened, giving himself fully to his mate's perusal.

The mark was just a small blotch at the crease, and Harry admired it for a moment before crawling back up to hold his Severus. He didn't wait long at all before Severus was fast asleep against him, Harry keeping constant vigilance over his docile submissive.

When Severus woke up a couple hours later, he frowned at his mate's tired appearance. Harry hadn't done much sleeping in the past week either.

"Why didn't you sleep?" he questioned.

"And take the risk of something happening to you while I'm unconscious?" Harry replied indignantly. "Fat chance!"

Severus chose to keep quiet at that. Obviously, the magic of the bond was effecting Harry a bit more than him. Even so, he chose to just snuggle up and go back to sleep, smiling when Harry's arms tightened around him.

Not too surprisingly, he found himself caught in a nightmare this time.

Voldemort was scowling down at him.

"And why Severus, have you not brought me the boy, when it would have been much more simple than having Peter do it?"

And then Harry Potter was brought in, but this was his Harry. Grown Harry. Not the child that he once was.

Harry glared at him.

"You've been such a bad submissive," Harry growled, his eyes conveying his disappointment. "I don't even know why I bother."

He jerked awake in Harry's arms to a quiet cooing, immediately curling in a crying out.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fail!" He sobbed, burying his head in Harry's neck. "I'm a bad submissive. I'm so sorry. Please, don't leave me. I'll be good!"

Harry held him tightly within his arms, rocking them side to side.

"Hush, little one," he soothed, mumbling into his hair. "It was just a dream. You are a good submissive. I'll never leave you."

"I let you get hurt!" Severus cried, sounding angry.

Harry's expression darkened and he pulled Severus up to look at him firmly.

"I am a capable wizard," he said to Severus, forcing him to look him directly in the eyes, "and I am your dominant. Not the other way around. It's not your job to keep me protected. It's my job. I will protect you from anything that tries to harm you, and I will stay safe so that I may continue to do so. Do you understand me, submissive?"

Severus pouted slightly but nodded once and moved back into his embrace.

"I trust you."

Harry automatically relaxed, kissing his temple and settling them.

"Do you know what triggered your dream this time, pet?" Severus shrugged.

"I just don't want to disappoint you," he admitted.

Harry frowned but forced himself to react calmly. His mate didn't need his anger right now.

"Severus, I need you to listen to me when I tell you that I love you. You will never disappoint me in a way that would make me leave you, do you understand. You are mine, irrevocably. If you do something worthy of punishment, then you will be punished, but I will never leave you. You are and will always be my submissive.

It's permanent."

Severus shrugged, and Harry sighed, roughly pulling Severus further onto him and laying them both back down.

.

It wasn't until the fourth night that anything more happened. They had pretty much just been watching movies and talking so far, a few heavy make out sessions and showers peppering through as well.

Harry was asleep, his exhaustion finally becoming too much, but Severus wasn't. He'd slept enough over the course of the week and wasn't tired at all. He decided to get up for a minute, just to grab the remote and turn on a new movie.

He wiggled until Harry's arms released him, determinately sliding out and creeping over to the remote that was sitting on the far chair. He got about halfway there before he crumpled to the ground, feeling like he was surrounded by dementors with no way out.

He let out a sob, feeling vulnerable. He thought it over and realized that his mate was not with him and so he was vulnerable, and he snapped his eyes open while letting out a loud whimper, analyzing every corner of the room as if it housed a death eater or dark lord.

"Harry!" he cried, his vision going dizzy. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, knawing on it with his anxiety.

Harry jerked awake, moving towards the smell of his mate's blood immediately with his wings and claws out. Severus had never seen his claws before, but he found himself feeling grateful for them.

He was brought into Harry's arms before he could analyze his feelings regarding the claws and carried back over to the bed where he was cloaked in the wings.

"Can I hold you back?" Severus asked, confused and frightened when Harry only growled at him.

"Harry?"

"You will stay right where you are," he demanded, tightening his hold slightly.

Severus sighed and snuggled in, whimpering when the feelings of fear flooded back the more he thought about it. His Dominant shot him a concerned glance, deciding to open his wings so that Severus could wrap his arms around his neck.

Harry's wings folded back over him, his arms moving to encircle his submissive's waist and shoulder blades.

"Love you, Harry," his mate sighed, pressing undeniably closer to him as he relaxed.

Harry looked over his submissive, summoning a mild truth telling potion.

"Would you answer some questions for me with this in your system, pet?"

Severus looked at the potion before looking again at his mate in confusion.

"Why?"

Harry sighed.

"It will help me calm down without doing anything sexual or by punishing you, both of which you aren't ready for, especially not in your current emotional state."

Severus nodded, deciding to let his Dominant soothe himself.

Once the potion was in his system, Harry placed a settling hand on his mate's stomach and began his short line of questions.

"Do you think that I would ever hurt you?"

"No," Severus responded, and Harry breathed out in relief.

"Am I a good Dominant to you?"

Severus nodded in response, blushing.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Severus moved to hide his face in Harry's chest.

"You're kind to me, and you understand what I've gone through, and you protect me when you can."

Harry frowned a little despite being happy with his response.

"What do you think I could work to be better on?"

"I wish you'd do what you wanted more instead of what you think I want, especially when it comes to protecting me. And I wish other people knew I was your submissive and you didn't hide me in your manor."

Harry swallowed his desire to soothe his mate, knowing that he should wait until the potion was out of his system.

"Why did you leave my arms just now?"

Severus bit his lip again, noting the copper taste there.

"I was trying to get to the remote, and you haven't been sleeping so I didn't want to wake you up. I won't do it again, I promise.

His Dominant pulled him closer, rumbling deep in his chest.

"I'm not angry at you, darling. Stop worrying," he soothed, handing over the antidote before moving so that he was leaning over his submissive.

"I'll issue an announcement of our second bonding to the Daily Prophet the moment we leave this room, darling, and you can be certain that I will ruin Ron's life for even thinking of harming you. I'm sorry for all my faults, my love. I'll do my best to do better by you."

TBC

AN: Shadowcat ninja, you are not far from the truth.

TheFlowerOfRomance, I can't take credit for the one week thing. I give full credit of that idea to SSHPflufflover.

Hime chan Natsumi, El sexo es el paso final en su vínculo. Espero escribir su vinculación y el resto de su historia.

PiffyEQ, I believe the fact that I'm the one writing this is proof enough that I am also a perv.

Ed's lil Alchemist, Though the stories are very similar, on purpose might I add, you'll find many differences in character development and overall end goal between our stories. I would also like to point out that Severus' insecurities are completely different from Harry's in "A Veela's Mate," they are just brought about in the same sort of way. I almost feel as if you are condemning the similarities, but I mention that this is a spin off of that story multiple times in my Author's Notes with the warning that it will progress much differently as the story goes on.

Also, the ending to this chapter is inspired by chapter ten of A Veela's Mate.

Chapter 20: Quite Fetching

Severus stared at the carpet with narrowed eyes, gripping onto Harry's thighs with both hands. Memories of the moment he had attempted to leave his Dominant's arms earlier that week resurfacing.

"I promise you that nothing will happen, baby," Harry assured him, rubbing his stomach soothingly. "The second bond is complete."

Severus shook his head, not really listening.

"Not that I wouldn't love to hold you forever, darling," Harry began, but I really do need to go set up Hermione's room in the left wing before we go to help her pack tomorrow." Severus shrugged, pushing back into his warmth.

"A flick of her wand, and everything would be packed up," he mumbled, still watching the floor.

Harry pinched his sides, laughing when Severus leapt out of his arms halfway only to scramble back into his lap before he reached the floor.

"You can't use magic on the artifacts that she is researching right now," he explained, nudging his bum until Severus finally let go of him to stand on the carpet. "You know that." Severus pouted, biting his lip as he looked around him at the room.

Harry reacted by hugging him close and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Go on, pet. I know you've been itching to work on your potions. "

…+= =+….

Harry rapped on the doorframe of the laboratory, lips lifting pleasantly when he saw his submissive look up from his cauldron immediately, his high bun atop his head wobbling slightly.

"I know you must be having great fun, my love, and I'm glad for it," he called into the lab, "but I have to insist you retire for tonight." Severus frowned.

"I am a grown man, Harry. I think I can decide on my own bedtime." Harry felt the growl lift in his throat before a second thought.

"I am your Dominant, and you need to come to bed soon. It's passed three in the morning, and we're due to help Hermione at 10. You are not strong enough yet to be skiving on your sleep."

Severus opened his mouth up to argue, but a small whine fell out of it instead so he snapped his lips shut.

Harry smirked, waving his wand to put everything in the lab on stasis before moving forward to take his submissive into his arms.

"Come along, sweetheart. I don't know why you resist me when we both know you don't want to."

Severus allowed his body to naturally fold around the others, koala ing his Dominant to be carried up the stairs and into the master suite. Harry slid in next to him with a tired smile. "I love you, little one," he said, "even when you're being stubborn."

…+= =+….

Harry stacked the third box of prized possessions atop the others beside the fire, smiling fondly when he noticed that his mate had fallen asleep on the couch.

He saw Hermione step forward as if to wake him, and he paused her with a hand on her slim arm.

"He stayed up late last night trying to alter the Wolfsbane potion again. I know that even when I called him to bed his mind was working. Let him rest."

She nodded, turning away to get back to organizing her things into boxes.

"You know it would take house elves all of five seconds to get your shite," a hard voice commented, Harry crouching into an offensive position immediately at the sound of the threat.

Hermione stepped forward, her nose primly in the air.

"I'm above such things as enslavement to suit my laziness, Ronald," she narrowed her eyes at him. "And why are you even here? You're supposed to be at work today. Auror training, remember?" The Weasley snarled his nose at her.

"I decided to come home," he shrugged. "It is my house, after all." She sighed, turning away from him.

"You won't be able to use Harry's name to let you do whatever you want forever, you know. Sooner or later you're going to have to earn what you've got."

"Why, you little— "

He leapt forward only to be caught harshly by the scruff of his neck as if he were nothing but an angry puppy that needed handling.

"I always did wonder how you got into the program so fast," Harry hissed, twisting his skin in his grasp. "Better enjoy yourself while you can, Weasel. Your life is about to become hell."

…+= =+….

Harry stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel loosely around his hips to march across the room in search of his sleep tee.

"Aren't you something?" A familiar voice drawled, and Harry held back his laugh at Severus' attempt at seduction. It was a more hesitant rendition of the words he had shot at him each time Severus was looking particularly ravishing, and it was more adorable then anything. Not that he'd be telling him that, of course.

Severus shifted to his feet, trying to withhold his blush. He'd never flirted so forwardly before, but he was a grown man for goodness sakes. There was no reason for him to have not been royally buggered yet.

Harry couldn't help the smile that broke out when he realized that the shirt he was looking for was hanging off Severus' thin frame. He wasn't wearing any pants or underwear, and Harry could feel the satisfied growl threatening to escape at the picture of his submissive in nothing but his shirt.

He looked… claimed.

Severus keened at the growl he heard from his Dominant, happily falling into the arms that readily wrapped around him. Harry lifted him up to carry him, fitting his legs around his lower stomach.

"I know what you want, darling, but you simply are not ready."

Severus nuzzled into Harry's warm neck before his words hit him like ice, and he jerked away from him— tumbling onto the floor.

Harry reached for him to help steady him, and he snarled like an animal at the hands.

"I'm not some blushing bride! Just because I've never had a prick up my arse doesn't mean that I'm to be treated like some innocent youth!"

Harry growled loudly, refusing to back down.

"You aren't comfortable sleeping with me if we aren't dressed yet, pet," he said with a forced calmness, settling into gentle when he saw his mate lower his shoulders in submission. "That's fine. I don't want you to rush yourself."

Severus frowned determinately at him, tearing Harry's shirt off his body and tossing it onto the ottoman at the end of the bed.

"Baby— "

Severus whined, and Harry gathered him close, picking him back up to carry him over to their chair where he sat down with his little mate straddling his lap.

A large part of him was rejoicing at their progress and Severus' inherent submissive position, but the rest of him was focusing intently on soothing his mate's frayed nerves for their upcoming conversation.

"I need you to be absolutely certain of what you want before the idea is proposed, alright darling? This is not something I can decide for you."

Severus averted his eyes to Harry's chest, suddenly very nervous at his nakedness.

"I can go put my clothes back on," Severus said quietly. "We can act like I never asked. I didn't mean to push myself on you when you don't want— "

"Severus!" Harry cut him off, bringing him closer in his lap. "Silly man. Calm down, and let's talk, okay? I need you to be completely honest."

Severus scowled at him stubbornly.

"Fine."

"It seems to me that you are proposing we now rest and cuddle as we usually do, without clothing. Is that right?" Severus nodded sharply.

Harry lowered his voice.

"And it also seems to me by your earlier statements that you believe that I am going to reject you." Severus huffed, not responding.

"Should I reject you?" Harry asked before immediately realizing his blunder in words when he saw the way Severus' face shut off.

"If you wish," he answered in a soft his, but it was clear he was holding back tears. He made to push from Harry's lap, and Harry blocked him in with his arms.

"You know I would never reject you, darling. I love you, and I will do anything to make you happy."

These words only seemed to heighten his little mate's ire and frustration, a whine almost breaking out.

"I only want you to if you want to! Not just because I'm asking!"

Harry swallowed, trying to map out a way out of his obvious mistake.

"Hush, pet. I want what you want, everything and beyond, but only if you're absolutely certain that it's what you want. I need you to be completely certain, and I need you to tell me directly what it is you want."

He searched his mate for any sign of hurt or distress, relieved that he was only frustrated and nervous.

"I am not afraid of this," Severus muttered, "and I want to prove that to you. If you want to, I would like to lay down with you without clothes on."

Harry smiled proudly at his courageous mate, engulfing him in his thick arms.

"And you do want it, right?" he asked, and Harry wanted to hit himself.

"I want you, sweetheart, and I would love to hold you in my arms, your skin against mine."

Harry lifted them both up, removing his towel and sliding into their bed, happily humming when his mate immediately curled into his arms.

"I love you," Harry whispered, letting his eyes roam over his mate's beautiful form.

He watched as his bare chest rose and fell with each breath, his pale skin a stark contrast to Harry's dark tan. Where he had a fine happy trail of hair, Severus was nothing but smooth skin. Harry gazed lower, smiling at the way Severus curled both his legs around him like a monkey in his sleep, his thicker thighs hugging his lower torso. He couldn't wait to toss those legs over his shoulders, and have his mate open to his claim.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered in amazement, surprised when he heard Severus answer back.

"You're quite fetching, yourself."

He chuckled openly, tightening his hold on the older man.

"I'm quite glad you think so."

TBC

AN: be sure to read the AN at the bottom of this when you are finished, as it's super important for all that are reading this as it updates!

thepheonixandthedragon4ever, I hope to include them more as the story progresses, but I'm thinking that I will end this one at their bonding and then have them be more involved in the sequel. This story is specifically supposed to be a DynamicSwitch! of "A Veela and His Mate" though I certainly change a lot of the original to suit my preferences. The sequel will however not be based off of that story, which is by SSHPflufflover btw.

PiffyEQ and shadowcat ninja, We will see a lot more of the after effects on Ron in the sequel, but there is more coming to him and his little sister.

Chapter 21 : Pop goes the Weasel Neville was nervous.

Oddly enough, this was the first time his nerves had creeped up on him since the beginning of his courtship with mister even my shit smells good Malfoy. He had been shy, certainly, when the aristocratic blonde had appeared at his greenhouse, all prim and proper with his perfect hair and his perfect clothes and his perfect smile.

He still blushes at the memory of Draco offering him a single rose with a bow, his voice clear and concise as he made his proposition.

"I, Draconis Lucius Malfoy, offer this rose as a symbol of my affections, with the honest intent of courtship. I await your response in ten days' time," he had paused then, breaking formality to gaze at him with serious silver eyes. "I know you have no reason to trust me," he entreated softly, "but I would love to be given the chance to love you, Neville."

He was a stuttering mess, all averted eyes and blush, he still was a bit mind you, but he had never once admitted to being nervous. Perhaps nervous isn't the right word.

Neville was absolutely terrified.

Why? Well, he was going to be introduced to Senior Malfoy as Draco's intended that very evening, and no amount of encouraging smiles from his suitor could chase away the butterflies in his stomach at that!

"Darling, you're going to make yourself sick with this needless worry," Draco's calm voice brushed over him, followed almost immediately by his cold hand wrapping around his too warm skin. "I've spoken with father, and he has even decided to hold dinner at Potter Manor with Harry, so as to make you more comfortable." Neville thought he might throw up.

"You told him I was nervous!?" he squeaked. "He'll think me such a coward, Dray! I just "

"Neville," Draco drawled out, pulling the boy into his arms and tucking him underneath his chin. "My father chose to hold dinner at the manor so that he wouldn't scare you off with his overly formal dining area. He wants you to like him, because he knows that I love you. My happiness is his highest priority, my love, and you… you are my happiness. Don't fret."

Neville took a deep breath, pouting his lips for a kiss before hiding himself back in Draco's neck. "Does that mean that Professor Snape will be there?" Draco let out a short guffaw.

"He's Harry's submissive, Nev. I think you'll be surprised at how he's changed since the war. Even so, I'll protect you from the big bad potions master."

Neville playfully punched Draco in the shoulder, burying himself back into his arms before he could even get mock affronted. The blonde smiled softly, pressing a kiss atop his head.

0o0

Lucius really did try to make everything perfect, but it didn't quite turn out that way. Draco and Neville flooed in just as he was holding Ron's neck against the wall, wand pointed firmly between his eyes.

"Severus may want Harry to stay away from Azkaban, but I have no lover to keep me restrained. It's not so bad now without the dementors, but I bet they wouldn't give me more than a slap on the wrist for boiling your blood in your veins, useless thing that you are."

Neville paled and stepped back, almost falling into the fire behind him, stopped only by Draco's steady hand on the small of his back.

"Lucius, I'm sure that being stripped of his last name is enough punishment, not to mention Harry has written Rita Skeeter with the tales of all of the boy's betrayals. He'll be lucky to find a job cleaning the streets." Lucius scowled.

"I'm not so easily satisfied."

Harry snorted, moving into the room.

"Punish him all you want; I don't care, but don't do it in my house. I've had enough of his presence here."

"We could've stripped his name with the entire family at the burrow rather than just calling Arthur here," Severus brought up, looking at them both with amused eyes.

"Wouldn't have had quite the same effect," Harry said simply, his power thrumming in his words in a way that made Severus want to jump him right then and there."

Draco cleared his throat, bringing a pale Neville into his side as he called their attention.

Lucius froze, dropping the ginger immediately to straighten his back and force his face into looking warm but regal. Neville thought he looked rather constipated like that, but he didn't say anything aloud.

"Ah, Mister Longbottom. I meet you at last," he greeted, moving forward to grasp his hand. "My, my Draco, you certainly have found a handsome young man."

Neville blushed, subconsciously turning his head into Draco's neck. Lucius smiled at the reflexive response, seeing Draco wrap him up firmly with one arm, his expression one of pride. "He is beautiful, isn't he?" Lucius chuckled.

"And what does Mister Longbottom do?" he asked, his question obviously directed at the newcomer, he silver eyes betraying nothing as he calmly flicked his wand towards Ron, banishing him elsewhere. "Other than look pretty, I mean."

Neville coughed, shaking his head.

"I'm a herbologist, sir," he said quietly.

Draco beamed.

"On his way to becoming the youngest herbology master in the world, he is. He's working under Kingdin Jellrey as an apprentice."

Neville blushed as Lucius' eyes lit up, his expression impressed.

"Doctor Jellrey has only ever had one apprentice," Lucius noted, "and that was the renowned Professor Sprout herself. He's said to be quite difficult to please. That's quite a feat, and there's no need to call me sir. You're practically family! My name is Lucius." Neville smiled, relaxing more.

"Neville."

Harry clapped firmly, the table filling itself with dinner.

"I'm starving!" he exclaimed happily, pulling a chair out for his mate before taking the head of the table. "I hope you are craving steak!"

0o0

"You completely stripped him of his name?" Neville exclaimed, he eyes wide with shock. "This will be front page news, Harry! He'll have a hell of a time finding a job once it spreads around that you were the one to revoke his name, not to mention the fact that his family sided with you and disowned him. Don't you think that's a bit much? I mean… he had been your best friend since first year!"

Draco put a settling hand on his intended's knee, his expression grave.

"Neville, you must understand, Ron has been fickle over the years to Harry. He has been using Harry's name to get him all he desires without putting forth any effort, and he allowed it only because of that friendship," Draco explained, shaking he head with a sigh as he shifted. "However, Ron has proven to be more than just a threat to Severus, but also their bond. If his attempts at disrupting their growing bond had proven completely successful, their bonding wouldn't take; that would force their relationship to be one of master and slave rather than dominant and submissive."

Harry growled at the thought, pulling Severus from his side to his lap and trapping him in with his arms.

"It would remove his free will, and our love would be forever poisoned by that clause. We would be forever entrapped in that dynamic by our magic."

Severus turned his head to nuzzle under Harry's chin, mewling softly.

"It didn't happen, Dominus," he whispered, pushing his nerves at their public display of affection from his mind to focus on comforting his mate. "I love you."

Harry's fingers clenched on his thighs in a way that was nearly painful, and Severus withheld his wince.

"He hurt you!"

Severus pressed so far into Harry that he could feel his angry heartbeat more than he could feel his own.

"Alpha," Severus pleaded, wiggling on his lap. "I am safe here with you now."

Harry gentled his grip, pulling Severus' head back with a light tug on his hair so he could press a chaste but insistent kiss against his lips.

"Nothing will harm you again," Harry rasped in an almost desperate tone, and his mate chose not to point out that impossibility of that statement.

Neville seemed entranced by their conversation, blushing when they turned back to rejoin the group. He caught Draco smirking in an unfamiliar way next to him, but chose not to let it distract him when Lucius steered the conversation to a more comfortable subject for all of them: the progress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the British Ministry as a whole.

TBC

AN: I couldn't put this at the top for obvious reasons, but how would you guys feel about a little Draco/Neville loving next chapter? And… any ideas on who should be paired with Lucius? I'm going to hold a poll on my profile that I request you all participate in. The choices are Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, Kingsley Shacklebolt, or Luna Lovegood. Keep in mind the angst that would be possible with each character as well as the speed that each relationship would be able to progress given the circumstances.

Responses:

asakura yohanna, if Hermione was ever Lady Gryffindor, that was by mistake. She is meant to be Lady Black according to my outline. Thank you for your support. I will take your ideas into account for the sequel.

all of you, I adore the excitement regarding Lucius' pairing, but you must do it through the poll located on my profile for me to be able to count it.

IMPORTANT! Please read the AN at the bottom of this story when you finish.

Chapter 22 : The Seduction of Severus Snape

The submissive was sprawled out on the sofa in their bedroom, his knees bent over the arm as he read this month's potions journal. Of course, he was not aware that he was being watched by his dominant mate, who was pretending quite convincingly that he was completely focused on the letter he was drafting to the new minister of magic, Amelia Bones.

Severus had chosen to adorn one of Harry's shirts again, and Harry was certain that he did it simply to torture him with temptation. The deep green tee was comfortably loose on Harry's broad torso, but it practically swallowed Severus' lean form, hanging just over his rounded bum. The savior greedily took in his submissive's body as he stretched, the rumpled hem pulling up to reveal the tip of his bare cock as he spread his legs to get more comfortable.

Harry let out a rumbling growl, the sound low and warm in the room. Severus gasped at the unexpected sound of arousal, flitting his eyes over to his dominant and pausing at the dark in his eyes.

Severus swallowed, eyes widening when he felt his thighs slick.

"Gods, you're beautiful," Harry said in a husky tone, undressing him with his eyes.

Severus blushed and shook his head in the negative.

Harry lifted a hand, and Severus' magazine came flying into it with a dull thud. He doggy eared the page, his eyes never leaving those of his mate. The dominant Haltija tossed it onto the bed and prowled toward the couch.

"Magnificent."

Severus didn't didn't know what he was expecting, but it wasn't for Harry to pull him around so that his lower half was hanging off the couch. It certainly wasn't for his large hands to part his legs and push them up. It definitely wasn't for him to put his lips against his hole and suck hard.

"Ah!" Severus mewled in surprise, his cheeks flaming at the situation he found himself in. "Dom Dominus!

That's gross!"

Harry just hummed, rocking his tongue into the crevice only to start a thorough massage of the rosebud clenching the wet appendage.

Severus moaned in response, relaxing his legs over Harry's shoulders and giving in to the pleasure.

"Merlin," Harry rasped as he pulled away, throwing Severus onto the bed like he weighed nothing at all. "If I could just have you like this all the time."

Severus sprawled out on the counterpane, gasping when Harry crawled on top of him and removed his shirt from his too pale body. The warmth from his dominant was tangible, and he reached up to latch himself around the Haltija like a sloth.

"Filioli mei sodalis. Ego protector tuus sum usque in sempiternum." The dominant whispered, nuzzling the man's neck. "Es meus."

The smaller wizard bared his neck in offering, pressing his groin up towards Harry's leaking length. Harry chuckled, and his clothing disappeared.

"Tua, dominus. Semper."

Harry's smile was a blinding one, and the magic grew thick between them.

"You must be sure, little one. There is no going back once I have claimed you."

"Tua," He said more forcefully, grinding upwards onto Harry. "Take me. Volo te!"

Harry slid into him, the slick coating his dick like a glove as Severus screamed at the tension of their magic.

"Too much. So much. HarryHarryHarry please."

The dominant cooed as he flipped into a sitting position, lifting the smaller man up and down on his massive cock. He watched as his girth stretched Severus' little hole without trouble, Severus' hormones stretching him wide to accept it.

"I'm going to fill you up, cicaro," Harry told him, his voice calm as Severus squirmed and keened. "Et imple.

Aliam tibi."

"Yes!" the submissive moaned, falling back as Harry climbed over him, thrusting in and out at a brutal pace.

Severus' mouth opened in a silent gasp, his back arching as his little dick spurted hot come onto his stomach. Harry just kept pounding into him, Severus letting out little noises.

"Bite me," Severus cried out, sobbing as Harry started angling straight for his prostate despite his overstimulation. It felt so good that it hurt. "BiteBiteBiteBite—"

Harry bite down on the pale flesh of his neck as he filled him with his seed, Severus' scream music to his ears.

They remained joined for many minutes, Harry pulling them back into a sitting position to hold Severus in the crook of his neck. He stroked the thin back, rocking slightly in a soothing rhythm.

The older man began crying again, moving to place both of his hands upon Harry's firm chest as he grinded down onto his girth.

"I love you, little one," Harry told him, guiding the man as he rode him. Severus pressed down, gyrating slowly before his head fell back in a soft moan.

"I love you so goddamned much," Harry whispered, catching the man as he fell forward against his neck. "Yours," Severus affirmed, and Harry nodded softly.

"You will always be mine, mate. Now and always."

Fin… for now.

Filioli mei sodalis. Ego protector tuus sum usque in sempiternum. Es meus.

My little mate. I will protect you forever. You are mine.

Tua dominatur. Semper.

Yours, dominant. Always.

Take me. Volo te.

Take me now. I want you.

Et imple. Aliam tibi.

Fill you. Breed you.

AN: This is the last chapter of Secure, but soon I will have the story open for the sequel. I'm sure you're all very excited for some more snarry fluff, as well as some Lucius and Draco presence. I would like to remind you all that you must answer the poll located on my profile in order for your vote to count towards Lucius' future partner. Reviews are lovely, but I'm not looking at them for the tally.

Thank you so much for all the love. I'll see you all again very soon.

story/story_ ?storyid=12282557 70/70


End file.
